El otro lado de la moneda
by Kirka
Summary: Ésta historia se trata de ver las cosas por el lado malévolo xD les presento un personaje de mi autoría, femenino porque siempre he creído que falta una villana en los libros de J.K.R.Espero que disfruten de leerla tanto como yo de escribirla.


1

Ahí se encontraba de nuevo, sin poder dormir en aquellas noches frías, se levantó de su cama de cuatro postes y fue hacia el ventanal de su cuarto que miraba hacia el río, se quedó parada frente a él mirando las gotas de lluvia resbalar por el cristal sumida en sus pensamientos. Siguió observando las gotas de lluvia a través del cristal durante largo rato; de nuevo el insomnio no la dejaba dormir.

Un relámpago en las colinas logró sacarla de sus pensamientos con un estruendoso ruido. La luz del relámpago dejó ver en aquella habitación a una chica de cabello negro y ondulado, no muy alta, que tenía un toque de fragilidad roto por aquella expresión en su cara. En aquel rostro casi pálido a excepción de las mejillas donde asomaba un leve tono rosado, se dibujaba una expresión determinada, triste mientras nadie la observaba, y unos labios enrojecidos por el frío de la noche, en los cuales apenas lograba asomar una sonrisa en aquellos días. Sus ojos eran extrañamente bellos, un tono lila se alcanzaba a ver en aquellas pupilas en su totalidad casi grises. Solía ser dura de carácter, pero en realidad podía ser muy dulce. Ésa era ella, Morgan Le Fay.

Volteó un poco sobresaltada por el ruido de aquel relámpago, y notó repentinamente el frío que había, regresó a su cama determinada a quedar sumida en un profundo sueño que la haría descansar; ya pensaría en todo aquello al otro día.

El sueño que alcanzó a conciliar al principio de la noche se desvaneció del todo, al parecer Morfeo no pasaría aquella noche por su habitación, dio vueltas en la cama, pero al cerrar los ojos, no encontraba cansancio alguno que diera pretexto para dormir.

Pensó en lo que vendría en los días siguientes, iba a extrañar tanto a sus compañeros del colegio, apenas lograba hacer amistad con alguien con lo selecta que era al escoger a las personas, no cualquiera lograba acercarse tanto, pero ellos lo habían logrado y ahora tendría que empezar desde cero. Dejar Beauxbatons en el pasado no sería una tarea nada fácil. Extrañaría a Cath, Marguie, Paul, y a Jacques.

Al pensar en todos ellos fue hacía el armario negro al fondo de la habitación, lo abrió y en la parte baja se hallaba el baúl con sus cosas del colegio y tantos recuerdos. Lo abrió y sacó cartas de los cuatro, fue pasando sobre tras sobre, notando que no los volvería a ver dentro de mucho tiempo. Las regresó al fondo del baúl, de nuevo cerró aquel armario y regresó a la cama intentando inútilmente conciliar un sueño tranquilo.

Un nuevo día; se despertó al escuchar las tímidas pisadas de Lílu su elfina doméstica al correr las grandes cortinas y dejar que los rayos del sol de la mañana entraran en aquel dormitorio. Se levantó y se sentó al borde del colchón, bostezó una vez y bajó de la cama. En cuanto Lílu vio esto se escabullo por la puerta tan rápido como sus cortas piernas le permitieron. Fue hacia el baño se acercó a la tina y abrió las llaves dejando correr un chorro de agua caliente de la que se desprendía mucho vapor. Fue hacia su armario y sacó un vestido azul para aquel día, los colgó en una percha y entró a la tina.

Tomó un baño burbujeante antes de bajar a tomar el desayuno con su padre. Salió del cuarto de baño, cepilló su cabello, calzó zapatos a juego con aquel vestido y roció con un poco de perfume su cuello y muñecas.

Abrió la puerta de su dormitorio y salio hacia un corredor que rodeaba unas largas escaleras de mármol negro que bajaban hacía la primera y segunda planta. Aquel corredor tenía una que otra vitrina con pequeños objetos y pinturas antiguas, algunos retratos de varios miembros de la familia Le Fay.

Ésa enorme casa, tan fría y siempre tan vacía...por ahí no pasaban más que su padre, Lílu y la ocasional presencia de los ruidos y tintineos que causaba el alma errante de su tátara tatarabuela. Era un lugar escalofriante para estar sola.

Bajó la escalera y atravesó el arco que daba hacia el comedor. Ahí en la cabecera de una larga mesa estaba sentado nada mas y nada menos que su padre, Theodore Le Fay, un hombre alto y de presencia un tanto intimidante, con el cabello negro como el suyo donde ya se asomaba un mechón de canas blancas, y una expresión dura en el rostro. Bajó el periódico que sostenía El profeta matutino y la volteó a ver. Ella se acercó y se sentó a su lado.

-Buenos días linda- le dijo él mientras ponía el periódico sobre la mesa.

-¿Has dormido bien?-

-Sí, o eso creo, aunque la tormenta de anoche no fue precisamente una serenata.- respondió ella algo indiferente. Esas preguntas eran de ley cuando se sentaba a desayunar.

-Por cierto, hoy en la noche habrá una reunión con algunas amistades y conocidos, como ya te lo había dicho, hoy por la mañana recibí una lechuza confirmando que vendrían los Malfoy, y Lucius me ha comentado mucho sobre su hijo, tiene tu edad y seguramente será tu compañero en Hogwarts, así que no quiero que pongas cara larga como sueles hacer en las reuniones, y nada de comentarios hirientes a nadie.

-Sí padre, haré el intento- Esto era el colmo, era el enésimo comentario sobre "La visita de los Malfoy" y su aún más comentado hijito. Lo único de lo que estaba segura era que sería igual que aquel idiota que había conocido en la última reunión, ese Vincent Crabbe era un completo imbécil al igual que su padre, pero eso nadie lo decía ya que las palancas eran siempre necesarias y los malos comentarios se los tenía que tragar, aunque no era una tarea nada fácil ya que tenía un carácter bastante fuerte; y eso su padre lo sabía y tenía que advertirle horas antes que debía ser tolerante con todas aquellas personas: mortífagos después de todo.

-Ya sabes que espero lo mejor de ti Morgan, todas estas personas tienen un concepto muy alto sobre mi hija y no quiero que se degrade, después de todo, eres toda una damita, y puedes ser muy amable y persuasiva cuando te lo propones, lo sabes bien.

Se sirvió el desayuno mientras su padre la veía tratando de encontrar alguna mirada retadora de su parte, como solía hacer. No lo haría ésta vez, ya conocería al tal Draco y dejarían de molestarla, seguramente sería el hijo de papi, consentido, mimado, de mal carácter y petulante. Pero al fin habría alguien con quién hablar y quizá el tan comentado hijito podría no ser del todo una piedra en el zapato.

Pasó la mañana sin ninguna sorpresa, nada más las pisaditas tímidas de Lílu rompían con el silencio sepulcral que reinaba en aquella casa; mientras hacía todo por que quedara resplandeciente, de lo contrario, podría dar por seguro el hecho de que tendría que machucarse las manos con la puerta del horno o afrontar cualquier otro horrible castigo.

Dieron las tres de la tarde y su padre aún no regresaba del ministerio, comió sola y sin tensiones, subió las escaleras hacia su recamara para arreglar el vestido que usaría en la noche, estaba pensando en cuál usaría cómo se peinaría…cuando pasó por el pasillo que daba hacia una habitación que tenía mucho tiempo cerrada por razones de las que no le gustaba charlar. El problema era que en éste momento la puerta no se encontraba cerrada bajo llave como debía…

Se apresuró a entrar, estaba furiosa por lo que fuese o quien fuese que hubiera puesto un pie ahí dentro…ya se las verían con ella... ¿¡Cómo se atrevían a entrar ahí!? De todas las habitaciones de la casa… ¡Aquella!

Entro echa una furia y vio a Lílu husmeando dentro de un armario, aquella elfina desdichada no tendría un buen rato…

-¿¿Se puede saber cuál es tu negocio aquí dentro??- le dijo en su voz más peligrosa, no era un grito, no era una reprimenda, era un susurro que simple y sencillamente hacía notar a la persona…o la cosa a quien estuviese dirigido que se encontraba en verdaderos problemas.

-Yo…yo…ama…-dijo la elfina titubeante.

-Sí, precisamente te estoy hablando a ti… ¿Acaso notas que haya alguien más en "Ésta" habitación?

-Lílu promete castigarse severamente, sí, muy severamente, y jamás volverá a meter sus malolientes narizotas dentro de "La habitación prohibida" no, nunca jamás, Lílu lo promete…lo promete señorita -dijo la elfina tirándose de bruces en un tono implorante.

-Eso espero, y muy severamente. Has hecho algo que no debías, ahora quiero verte fuera de aquí, vete lo más rápido que puedas, no quiero ver ni una milésima parte de tu inmunda existencia frente a mi en lo que resta de la semana…te lo advierto Lílu, o te las verás negras, te encontrarás en verdaderos problemas…

-Sí señorita…Lílu se marcha…ya se marcha- dijo la elfina mientras salía de la habitación arrastrando los pies con la cabeza agachada y los enormes ojos cafés lagrimeando.

-Pero… ¿¡cómo se atreve…!?- dijo Morgan en un susurro apenas audible.

Aquella habitación era intocable, ya se lo había advertido a aquella entrometida elfina, aquella habitación estaba totalmente prohibida para quien no fuese su padre o ella. Aquella habitación contenía demasiados recuerdos dolorosos de su madre, cosas que nadie debía tocar, ni ver.

Una lágrima que no pudo contener rodó por su mejilla, respiró profundo y salió de la habitación cerrándola con llave. Recargó la cabeza en aquella puerta por unos instantes, se calmó del todo y siguió hacia su habitación tratando inútilmente de pensar en otra cosa.

Entro a su habitación y se dirigió hacia el armario, no encontraba que ponerse…se iba a sentar sobre su cama cuando al voltear vio sobre ésta una caja circular color menta, se acercó y la abrió. Dentro había un vestido verde oscuro y unas zapatillas forradas en tela a juego, sobre todo esto había una nota, de su padre:

Morgan:

Espero que te guste,

Pensé que te agradaría un vestido

nuevo para la ocasión.

Con cariño, tu padre.

Pensándolo bien, después de todo, ya quería un vestido nuevo, los que tenía ya los había usado antes, y éste no estaba mal, de hecho le agradaba, no parecía un vestido de chiquilla como todos los que tenía, al parecer su padre había notado al fin, que estaba creciendo.

Salió de su habitación con mejor humor y recorrió las escaleras hacia el vestíbulo, salió al jardín que en ésa época del año estaba más verde que nunca, las colinas rodeaban la zona, y no se veía ninguna construcción más a la redonda, sólo aquella vieja e imponente casa. Caminó un rato y se dirigió hacia el puente de piedra que pasaba sobre un riachuelo. Volteó por un instante y recordó la hora que era. Tendría que cambiarse enseguida…la gente no tardaría en llegar.

Se fue corriendo tan rápido como pudo hacia la casa, ya era tarde…ya estaban cayendo las sombras de los árboles sobre ella, en el horizonte, sobre las colinas se divisaba un hermoso atardecer.

Llegó a la puerta de la casa sin aliento, la abrió tan silenciosamente como pudo, pero antes de poder llegar al primer descanso de las escaleras notó a su padre observándole desde la puerta de la biblioteca.

-¿Qué hacías fuera a esta hora?-le dijo mientras caminaba hacia ella.

-Salí un rato- Le respondió ella tratando de zafarse de aquella conversación de la cual estaba segura, ella no saldría victoriosa.

-Quiero que vayas a tu habitación y no salgas de ahí hasta que estés completamente arreglada, te he dejado algo sobre la cama, ya es hora de que dejes de corretear por el jardín.- le dijo a la vez que le ponía un mechón de cabello que se le había escapado de la coleta tras la oreja.

-Sí papá, ya iba-Repuso con una sonrisa.

-Más vale que no tardes, quiero que recibas a quien llegue.- le dijo mientras desaparecía de nuevo por la puerta de la biblioteca.

Se apresuró a llegar a su habitación, el vestido verde se encontraba ya colgado planchado y listo. Se metió al baño y se duchó, se hizo un peinado donde se colocó una pequeña rosa de un rojo intenso, se puso el vestido y las zapatillas nuevas, y se dio un toque de maquillaje, se roció con perfume y salió de su habitación.

Bajó las escaleras hacia el vestíbulo donde ya se encontraba su padre recibiendo a algunas personas. Se acercó en el momento en el que su padre recibía a un hombre corpulento de bigote negro.

-Sí Macnair, vendrán la mayoría al menos los que no están infiltrados…-Escuchó que le decía su padre al recién llegado en voz muy baja, el hombre asintió levemente y caminó hacia el salón donde ya había unas quince personas.

-Ya era hora de que bajaras Morgan, ya ha llegado mucha gente, y no quiero que te ausentes como sueles hacer.- Le dijo en tono de regaño, aunque con voz baja como solía hacer.

En ése momento entraron otras tres personas; un hombre alto de cabello rubio platinado que vestía una túnica negra y un bastón con el mango en forma de cabeza de serpiente, una mujer rubia muy bella con una sonrisa falsa que iba tomada del brazo del hombre, usaba un vestido negro con toques de rojo oscuro. Y detrás de ambos venía un chico muy parecido al hombre, algo alto de ojos grises y fríos. Tenía cara de molesto, la cual cambió en el momento de cruzar la puerta cuando el hombre le dijo algo por la comisura de la boca.

-Que gusto que estén aquí, los tres Malfoy- dijo su padre adelantándose un paso, Morgan lo siguió como quien no quiere la cosa.

Así que éstos eran los famosos Malfoy, y su hijito. Después de todo el chico no era tan mal parecido, no tanto como Crabbe pensó Morgan. Y aunque la mujer tenía un gesto un tanto altanero, algunas veces ella solía hacer lo mismo. Al hombre ya lo conocía, era Lucius Malfoy, trabajaba con su padre en el ministerio, aunque en diferentes departamentos y solían hacer negocios.

-Buenas noches Le Fay, te presento a mi esposa Narcissa- la mujer se adelantó y le dio la mano aminorando el gesto, doblaba los labios en una mueca que parecía ser una sonrisa.

-Buenas noches, todo un placer-dijo mientras repetía el gesto.

-El placer es mío- dijo su padre saludándola muy cortésmente.

-Y Draco nuestro hijo-dijo Lucius echándole una mirada fulminante al chico que dio un paso al frente y saludó a su padre y se detuvo cuando la vio a ella.

-Y claro ella es Morgan, te he hablado de ella ya- Morgan se adelantó un paso y le dio la mano al hombre.

-Mucho gusto señor Malfoy- Dijo ella mientras le daba la mano.

-Así que ésta es tu hija Theodore, bastante agraciada si me permites agregar-dijo el hombre mirándola por un instante, parecía perforar con la mirada.

-Buenas noches, mucho gusto-respondió ella mientras sonreía un poco y le daba la mano también a la mujer.

-Que linda chica, mucho gusto querida-le dijo la señora Malfoy que ahora parecía estar haciendo gala de una sonrisa auténtica.

-El gusto es mío-respondió tratando de no sonar falsa.

-Draco…-dijo su padre en un tono muy bajo, el chico estaba distraído mirando alrededor.

-Ah, todo un placer- la saludó dándole la mano muy suavemente, y cuando sus padres volvían a la conversación y él daba un paso hacia atrás le sonrió confiadamente, ella subió una ceja y trato de sonreírle y no sonrojarse.

-¿Por qué no salen al jardín mientras llegan todos?, Crabbe y Goyle no tardarán y los acompañarán sus hijos, Lucius, Narcisa… ¿me siguen?- Y fueron hacia el comedor dejándolos solos en el vestíbulo.

-Así que tu eres la tan comentada Morgan….-le dijo el chico mientras seguía observando a su alrededor con curiosidad.

-Acertaste, ése es nada menos y nada más que mi nombre.-le dijo ella fríamente.

-Vaya pero si no eres tan dulce como me comentaban-le respondió sonriendo abiertamente.

-La dulzura no está en mi lista de cualidades- le dijo distraída, olvidando que hacía un escaso minuto lo acababa de conocer.

-Y no muy amable que digamos-le dijo mirándola fijamente.

-¿Acaso tengo algo en la cara?-y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había contestado recordó repentinamente que su padre le había dicho que ante todo no se comportara así.

-Absolutamente nada, trataba de tener una conversación, y recuerdo que nos dijeron que saliésemos- dijo mientras abría la puerta.

-Creo que saldré un rato-dijo ella notando que el chico no era en lo absoluto parecido a ese troglodita Crabbe.

-Espero que sepas conjugar el verbo salir en plural, me temo que yo también saldré-le dijo cerrando la puerta tras ambos.

-Tampoco tu eres el chico maravilla del que me hablaban- Le respondió a punto de estallar, jamás nadie se le dirigía de ésa manera.

Salieron al frío del jardín, ella intentando no mirarlo y él haciéndose el distraído mientras caminaban sin rumbo.

-Y, después de enumerar tus cuantiosas cualidades, me han dicho que irás a estudiar a Hogwarts.-le dijo él en tono más que interrogante

-Sí eso parece, a mi no me agrada demasiado la idea-le contestó ella sin ni siquiera fijarse en la expresión que ponía.

-Parece que todas las cosas, o te son indiferentes, o la mayoría, te son desagradables-le dijo él sonriendo intentando captar el mismo gesto de su parte inútilmente

-Pues no sé si decir que has empezado a conocerme con el pie derecho -le respondió ella sonriendo más para sus adentros que para el exterior.

Volteó por un instante y observó que por el mismo sendero por donde habían ido ellos por el jardín se perfilaban dos sombras robustas contra la luz de la luna.

-Creo que ya tenemos compañía- le dijo ella identificando solo a uno de los personajes. Sin duda ese andar de pato no pertenecía a nadie más que a Vincent Crabbe.

Ambos se acercaron con gesto estúpido y se colocaron detrás de Draco. Ella sonrió ampliamente en una forma un tanto burlona.

-Pues, Morgan, ellos son Crabbe y Goyle-le dijo a la vez que señalaba a ambos con un movimiento de la cabeza.

-Tal vez por primera vez en la vida deberían valerse de sus propias bocas para decir algo, ¿no crees Draco?- le dijo ella esperando que los dos gorilas hablasen.

-Ya nos conocemos, ¿o no?-dijo el chico con corte de tazón.

-Al menos has acertado en la pregunta difícil Vincent- le dijo ella con un toque de repulsión en la voz.

-Yo soy Gregory- el chico a la derecha de Draco se adelantó torpemente extendiendo la mano hacia ella y empujando un poco a Draco con el burdo movimiento.

-Todo un…placer-respondió ella con un toque de sarcasmo que al parecer sólo Draco percibió y soltó una risa.

-Después de un encuentro tan… cortés-dijo Draco a punto de soltar una carcajada- Tal vez les apetezca ir a rellenarse las barrigas con la comida de la recepción.- se dirigió a Crabbe y Goyle con una mueca de asco.

Pasaron cuatro largos segundos mientras la información sobre la comida llegaba al cerebro de Crabbe y Goyle, no lo dudaron dos veces y salieron casi resbalando en dirección a la casa.

-Pero ¿qué...?-dijo Morgan viendo como los dos mamuts se alejaban en lento trote y a tumbos por el sendero.-Me parece que el órgano dominante en esos dos no es el cerebro.

-Efectivamente- respondió él mientras las dos figuras desaparecían por el umbral de la puerta. -Y, como decía, irás a Hogwarts ¿no es cierto?- le dijo tratando de recuperar el tema.

-Si, eso me temo, me han dicho que es totalmente diferente a Beauxbatons, y tengo la impresión de que no hay mucha… "unidad" entre el alumnado- Repuso ella observando la casa a lo lejos.

-Estamos divididos en 4 casas, si a eso te refieres, depende de tu personalidad, la mejor es Slytherin si he de ser franco…-estaba diciendo él cuando ella lo interrumpió.

-Déjame adivinar, ésa es tu casa- le dijo ella sonriendo ante la cara que había puesto el chico a la simple mención de Slytherin.

-Ehm, sí- repuso el con un gesto de indignado ante tal interrupción- Pero como decía, están las demás casas también, Ravenclaw…llena de sabelotodos, Hufflepuff, acoge a todos los que no tienen la suficiente personalidad para pertenecer a una casa.- le dijo él un poco divertido.

-Creo que mencionaste, ¿cuatro casas?-le dijo ella al tiempo que extendía cuatro dedos de la mano derecha para que él los contase.

-Sí…mencioné cuatro-le dijo mientras le bajaba la mano-la última es Gryffindor, son una escoria, reciben a cualquier porquería de gente…desde licántropos, hasta…sangres-sucias…- Le dijo al último con un gesto de desaprobación enorme.

-Vaya creo que no te agradan demasiado- le dijo ella sin ningunas ganas de continuar con la conversación

-Te agradarían si entre ellos se contaran el amigo de los muggles, hijo, ¿¿Ronald Weasley?? Y claro, compañía, sus otros muchos y no menos desagradables tres hermanos: Ginny Weasley, una chiquilla tonta, y sus aún más estúpidos hermanos Frederick y George. También un puñado de sangres-sucias…y nada menos y nada más que el muy célebre Harry Potter…-dijo el con un toque de asco en la voz que ella jamás había escuchado.

-Ah…con que "Ése" está en Hogwarts…- Si no hubiera sido por él…el Señor Oscuro dominaría, y en ése caso, su madre no habría tenido que ir ése día ante los aurores; seguiría a su lado…, retiró éste pensamiento de su cabeza rápidamente y trató de cambiar de tema.

-Veo que has oído hablar del cabeza rajada y sus fechorías…-le dijo el chico al ver que la atención de Morgan a la conversación empezaba a flaquear.

-¿Quién no?- le respondió ella dando el tema por zanjado.- ¿Te parece si regresamos? Empiezo a tener frío.

-Como gustes- Y comenzaron a caminar de regreso a la vieja casa. En realidad no tenía frío…pero no le agradaba hablar de un cambio de ambiente…y menos aún si la charla sobre ése cambio de ambiente se empezaba a dirigir hacia terreno que a ella no le gustaba tocar. Llegaron a la puerta de la casa, la cena estaba a punto de comenzar, ambos se separaron, él se fue con sus padres o con Crabbe y Goyle, no le importaba demasiado, mientras tanto ella tuvo que saludar a todos y cada uno de los invitados, que, no eran pocos.

Después de darles bienvenidas y saludos a todos, la cena comenzó y ella no podría haber estado más feliz de que así fuera, tal vez acabando la cena podría irse derecho hacia su dormitorio, y dejar a toda aquella gente ahí, ya vería que podría hacer. Comió tranquilamente hablando ocasionalmente con las personas de alrededor, no era del todo desagradable, y pensándolo mejor, al parecer no tendría otra cosa que hacer en este momento.

La cena terminó, pero al parecer la reunión al contrario, continuaría, se levantaron todas las personas, y algunos comenzaron a charlar… ella ya sabía sobre qué se charlaba en todas aquellas reuniones, Lord Voldemort, en realidad... esto se decía llamar un reunión, pero era más un congreso de mortífagos que alguna otra cosa.

Caminó hacia el recibidor y abrió la puerta tan sigilosamente como pudo, salió al jardín y caminó durante un rato, la tranquilidad se respiraba, y a ella le gustaba mucho estar sola, a menos que aquella persona que rompiera su soledad fuera realmente especial, o en cualquier otro caso, interesante al menos, una persona inteligente, calmada, que la entendiera…su mente empezó a viajar hasta Beauxbatons…empezó a recordar, a recordar tantas cosas, suspiró ligeramente y se recargó en el tronco de un sauce, aún pensando en lo que dejaría atrás, miró la luna, perfecta en el cielo, luna llena…Después de todo, empezaba a dudar del hecho de que la luna llena no te pusiera de cabeza. Las estrellas estaban también especialmente bellas ésa noche pero no lograban opacar al astro central, una bella noche de verano era ésa, y qué más le gustaría que compartirla con alguien y tal vez ése alguien podría estar mirando ésa misma luna en aquel mismo instante, ya lo sentía tan lejos, pero no por ello lo olvidaría, nunca…

Una mano desconocida se posó sobre su hombro, ella volteó bruscamente y se encontró cara a cara con el chico Malfoy, no era precisamente la persona para compartir tan bella escena pensó, pero después de todo, sus perrillos falderos no venían detrás, eso ya era ganancia.

-Recuerdo haber escuchado de ti que sentías frío, creo que por eso volvimos a la casa- le dijo él mientras miraba el viejo sauce sobre sus cabezas.

-Lo tenía, ¿Y tú, que haces aquí?- le preguntó ella mirando alrededor, no alcanzaba a divisar a los dos grandullones que tenía por guardaespaldas.

-No quería estar dentro, después de todo, no eres tan petulante- le dijo él sonriendo.-Y de todas formas… ¿Te incomoda que esté aquí?- le dijo mientras se recargaba en el árbol junto a ella.

-No, no me incomoda-le respondió ella parándose un poco rígida al lado del árbol, no dijo lo que pensó que sería más apropiado para terminar ésa frase: "me molesta" le habría respondido, de no haber sido por que una fracción de segundo antes de decir aquel complemento notó que, de ninguna manera le incomodaba; su presencia era algo…retadora, empezaba a acercarse al término agradable.

-Y como te decía hace rato, antes de que empezaras a congelarte del frío…- le dijo sonriendo, ella le devolvió la sonrisa, después de todo, hasta un poco de sentido del humor tenía. -Te hablaba sobre Hogwarts y sus muchos personajes, tal vez no te sea desagradable del todo y la verdad dudo mucho que tú termines en otra casa que no sea Slytherin, al ver tus antecedentes no me atrevo a determinar alguna otra cosa y tu carácter encaja con las características, sumándole que eres de sangre limpia, si fueras a dar a Gryffindor grande sería mi sorpresa.

-Así que, en Slytherin sólo hay gente de sangre limpia…vaya, no están tan mal como pensé, y dime, ¿cómo es en general? no te vayas a grandes rasgos, tenemos toda la noche, y no promete ser muy entretenida.

Caminaron durante un largo rato mientras él le contaba todo lo que alcanzó a recordar sobre el castillo, las clases, los profesores, y hasta le habló sobre el cuidador y su fea gata.

De repente ella comentaba algo sobre Beauxbatons, y le contaba qué tan bello era el palacio, cómo era la gente, los profesores…así paso mucho rato hasta que regresaron Crabbe y Goyle por el jardín, al parecer ya se habían llenado de tanta comida.

-Mira quiénes están ahí, creo que vienen a ver si la integridad de su protegido sigue intacta…-le dijo ella riéndose de los dos mientras se acercaban.

-Como si me agradara mucho que vinieran- dijo él mientras se hacía el distraído viendo hacia otro lado. Crabbe y Goyle se acercaron y de nuevo se pusieron detrás de Draco mientras éste ponía los ojos en blanco.

-Me sorprende que no se les hayan reventado los botones de las camisas…-dijo Draco mientras los veía con una sonrisa burlona, Crabbe y Goyle parecían no molestarse después de un comentario tan hiriente, y de hecho, ni siquiera parecía que le hubieran encontrado sentido aún. Morgan los miraba asombrada. Jamás había conocido a nadie que se dejara insultar de esa manera sin siquiera murmurar algo, éstos dos o eran un caso realmente fuerte de sumisión, o pensándolo mejor, parecían más ser un muy grave caso de estupidez aguda.

-Y, ¿¿Qué hay de ustedes dos..?? –Preguntó Morgan muy curiosa tratando de sacarle alguna frase entendible a cualquiera de los gorilas.

-Yo…pues…-dijo Crabbe.

-Este... yo….-Repuso Goyle.

-Sí…-no pudo contener una risa después de las inteligentes respuestas de ambos- Precisamente ustedes dos.- Sonrió esperando que hablaran.

Se dio un silencio de repente en el cual Crabbe y Goyle se miraban mutuamente, a Draco, el árbol, y a Morgan con un gesto de desesperación como esperando que alguno de los dos dijese algo, pero al parecer la conexión neuronal era bastante mala. Draco sólo los miraba, al parecer él ya sabía que pasaría eso, los dos tontos no podían hablar sin una intervención suya. Respiro profundo y se hizo el interesado dejando por primera vez que Crabbe o Goyle dijesen algo por ellos mismos.

-Este pues...yo, tengo quince años- Dijo finalmente Goyle, a lo cual se sonrió a si mismo por poder haber pensado en algo que decir, el gesto de su cara era completamente tonto.

-Yo… ¡Yo también!- repuso Crabbe, al parecer, por la cara de sorpresa que puso era la primera vez que se daba cuenta de cuántos años tenía. Miró a Goyle con asombro por haber empezado la conversación por sí mismo y le sonrió a Morgan la cual se rió de las respuestas y trató que no pareciera una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Y…, ya que sé sus edades, ¿no hay algo más de ustedes? -preguntó de nuevo, divertida por la dificultad que les causaba el simple hecho de responder.

Volvieron a pasar unos instantes mientras alguno de los dos conectaba las ideas y al fin los dos respondieron al mismo tiempo:

-¡Estamos en Slytherin!- dijeron los dos con un entusiasmo tal que parecía que estaban anunciando la cura de una enfermedad mortal; después de semejante grito empezaron a reírse como si alguien hubiera pasado enfrente suyo contando un muy buen chiste. Crabbe le dio un codazo a Goyle que el mismo respondió de forma similar y rieron aún más fuerte. Draco no pudo contenerse ante tal estupidez y soltó una carcajada sonora. Morgan sólo los miraba sonriendo muy divertida ante tal espectáculo, Draco la volteó a ver mientras los dos gorilas se seguían atacando de la risa, Morgan le hizo una seña y se alejaron mientras los otros dos no comprendían aún que pasaba a su alrededor.

-¿Ya has notado la brillantez de los dos?-dijo Draco aún riéndose de los tontos que estaban dejando atrás.

-Me sorprende que no les hayan diagnosticado aún ninguna enfermedad cerebral crónica- le dijo ella mientras volvía a sonreír.

-En verdad que cuando hacen eso, me gustaría decir que no los conozco.-le respondió mientras miraba a sus espaldas.

-Pues, espero que no todos en Hogwarts sean así por que si se da el caso, no creo aguantar demasiado.

-No lo creas, nadie más que ellos y la pandillita Gryffindor son así.-le dijo aún sonriendo.

Caminaron de regreso a la casa y la mayoría de los invitados comenzaban ya a despedirse, algunos salían por la puerta donde un carruaje los esperaba, algunos se fueron por la chimenea usando polvos flu, algunos tomaron sus escobas y la mayoría simplemente desaparecían. Se padre y ella los despidieron a todos, y la casa quedó de nuevo completamente vacía. Hasta ese momento no había notado qué tan cansada estaba ya, le dio las buenas noches a su padre y subió a su dormitorio, a estar sola un momento, y a dormir después de tan larga noche.

Dos semanas pasaron sin mayor noticia, recibió alguna carta de sus amigos, sin nada nuevo, solamente saludos y el usual "te extrañamos" ella respondía aquellas cartas y las enviaba de regreso, esperando que le escribieran más seguido, y notando después de semanas de aferrarse, que Beauxbatons se estaba quedando completamente atrás, tal vez no en el pasado, jamás se quedaría en el pasado, pero ya estaba asimilando la idea de no regresar, y conocer más allá de su antiguo colegio.

Pasaba un día más de aquel tedioso y ya casi rutinario verano, era viernes por la mañana cuando bajó a desayunar con su padre como solía hacer siempre, solo que a mitad del desayuno hubo una interrupción. A través de un ventanal abierto del comedor entró volando una lechuza color marrón con un sobre de pergamino amarillento. Su padre la recibió y le quitó el sobre a el animal, lo examinó por fuera y lo abrió.

-Parece que ya ha llegado la carta de Hogwarts…-abrió el sobre y sacó dos pergaminos: la lista de materiales, un permiso, y una carta de bienvenida que marcaba que ella tendría que presentarse unas horas antes a algo llamado "La Selección" ya que por no ser de primer año pero sí de nuevo ingreso su "Selección" sería unas horas antes.

Su padre tomó la lista de materiales, la revisó y la colocó sobre la mesa.

-Haré el pedido a Flourish & Blotts- resolvió despreocupadamente su padre- Tal vez en el transcurso de la mañana puedas mandar una lechuza a la librería al callejón Diagon, aunque, me temo que las túnicas tendrás que ir personalmente, tal vez tenga parte del Sábado libre para acompañarte, si necesitas algo más de lo que está marcado en la lista o quieres comprar algo. Así que sólo encárgate de enviar ésa lechuza para que únicamente tengamos que ir a recoger todos los libros, mientras menos tiempo tardemos mejor, -ella no alcanzó a responder cuando su padre continuó hablando después de darle un sorbo a su copa- no estoy seguro de poder estar todo el día, a menos que quieras que te lleve y a cierta hora vaya por ti. No me gustaría que regresaras sola, tal vez quieras que sea de ésta manera, creo que te gustaría tomarte tu tiempo para hacer todo lo necesario. Así no estarás presionada.

-Sí tal vez, o creo que sería mejor que me dejaras y me recogieras mas tarde-dijo mientras se colocaba la servilleta en el regazo- quiero tener tiempo suficiente, y después de todo, aún no conozco el tal Callejón Diagon, así que creo que sería mejor así, no creo necesitar ayuda- añadió después de que su padre hiciera gesto de añadir algo más.

-No quiero dejarte sola mucho rato, ¿con cuánto tiempo crees que te baste? Unas, cinco horas tal vez serían necesarias, o dime tú ¿qué te acomoda mejor?- le respondió volteándola a ver.

-Tal vez unas cinco horas, sí, creo que estarían bien. Aunque, ¿a qué hora está mejor para ti ir a dejarme?- le dijo ella algo distraída mientras se servía.

-Pues…déjame revisar-le dijo a la vez que hacía un movimiento con la varita y apareció flotando ante él una agenda algo gruesa y forrada en piel negra la tomó y revisó. El día sábado-creo que podría dejarte a eso de las diez por la mañana ¿qué te parece? –movió la varita y apareció sobre otra oración su nombre con escritura pulcra-Aunque creo que sería mejor a las diez y media, tengo que presentarme en el ministerio de nueve y cuarto a diez…-hizo otro movimiento y las letras cambiaron de una hora a otra- Entonces iré por ti a las tres y media de la tarde, está bien a esa hora supongo.-Volvió a decir sin siquiera preguntarle. A veces eso le molestaba muchísimo, tomaba todas las decisiones por ella, como si ella fuera tan pequeña que no pudiera tomar las decisiones que le concernían por sí misma, pero nunca le decía nada. Prácticamente toda su vida estaba sumamente controlada por su padre, horarios, colegios, y claro, el horrible hecho de haberse mudado tan lejos a esa casa que había sido de su bisabuela, lo único con lo que no se metía era con sus amigos y su relación con ellos, sólo de vez en cuando los llegaba a ver, y eso pasaba muy esporádicamente, lo cual Morgan agradecía con todo su ser.

Su padre era de lo mas inquisidor, aunque no pronunciase palabra alguna; el aludido se sentía derretir ante la mirada fulminante que tenía y que siempre les dedicaba a la primera visita, ella ya sabía cómo controlar aquello si acaso fuera a ella a quien ese gesto estuviera dirigido: Se le quedaba viendo como si sintiese sumo interés en lo que estaba diciendo, eso si se encontraba de buen humor, y conseguía que su padre esbozara una ligera sonrisa y ablandara la situación, pero si en cambio ella no se encontraba de humor tampoco; se le quedaba viendo de la misma manera. No era una mirada altanera, o retadora pero simplemente ponía nerviosa a la persona a quién estuviera dirigida. En todo caso no ponía nervioso a su padre ni mucho menos, pero si lograba que el mismo entendiera que su dulce niña no estaba de humor y a base de ésa simple mirada ambos sabían que se avecinaba una tormenta, en la cual para su infortunio jamás salía con la cabeza en alto. Terminó el desayuno en silencio y cuando su padre también hubo terminado, ambos se levantaron, él miro su reloj de pulsera y alzo una ceja.

-Ya me voy, ya es casi hora y quiero llegar temprano para arreglar un asunto pendiente que tengo que solucionar para hoy mismo, necesito tener unas palabras con Shacklebott.-le dio un abrazo suave y le dio un beso en la frente con prisa- recuerda mandar ésa carta a Flourish & Blotts, cuídate, vuelvo para la cena- un segundo después había desaparecido frente a ella dejándola sola en medio del comedor casi sin aliento después de todo lo que le dijo en tan pocos segundos. Lanzó un suspiro al aire y tomó la carta que había llegado. Se encaminó hacia su habitación, mejor escribiría el pedido para la librería en ése instante o no llegaría a tiempo para recogerlo al otro día. Se sentó ante el escritorio de su habitación, sacó pergamino, tinta y una pluma. Redactó el pedido a nombre de su padre, puso los nombres de todos los libros que marcaba la lista, puso fecha y después de leerla una vez para examinarla la doblo y metió en un sobre que selló cuidadosamente y en el cual marcó un sello. Se levantó y fue en busca de su lechuza. Caminó por la casa en dirección al último piso. Abrió la puerta de una habitación y pasó a través de ella sin muchos miramientos, casi todos los muebles estaban cubiertos por mantas blancas a excepción de un alto armario de ébano y un espejo oval muy alargado, fue hasta el fondo de la habitación donde unas largas cortinas tapaban unas puertas dobles con grandes cristales, tan solo enmarcadas por madera oscura que daban hacia un balcón. Corrió las cortinas con un movimiento suave y abrió las puertas con cuidado.

El balcón se encontraba muy ensombrecido por los rosales que crecían alrededor y por unos altos sauces llorones que podían tocarse tan solo de estirar la mano, aquel pequeño lugar tenía una apariencia bastante melancólica. Recorrió con la vista un pilar de madera obscura que estaba situado en una esquina, ya casi cubierto en su totalidad por aquel bello rosal de flores rojas, en la parte de arriba y trepada sobre una viga estaba una hermosa lechuza negra dormitando con la cabeza bajo el ala. Morgan se quedó mirando fijamente a la lechuza mientras sonreía. Tamborileó suavemente en el pilar y las vibraciones hicieron que la lechuza sacara la cabeza de detrás del ala y miró a su dueña con sus ojos ambarinos y vivaces.

-Ven aquí Kirk… -estiró el brazo hacia el pilar y las dos pulseras que llevaba se le resbalaron por el antebrazo. La lechuza miró a todos lados y esponjo las plumas, bajó con un suave aleteo y se posó en el dorso de la mano de Morgan que le acaricio las alas y la cabeza con dos dedos y la lechuza volvió a esponjarse y ululó ligeramente- Quiero que lleves éste sobre a Flourish & Blotts en el callejón Diagon, y tal vez puedas pasar a la casa de Paul…o Marguie.-le dijo mientras le ataba la carta con dulzura a una patita que la lechuza había extendido. Ella puso la mano al aire y con un movimiento rápido la lechuza batió las alas y se fue volando, se quedó mirándola mientras desaparecía tras la ladera. En aquel balcón en el fresco aire de la mañana se podían apreciar varios olores, todos muy sutiles, el olor de los pinos a lo lejos, las baldosas de piedra aún húmedas por la llovizna de la madrugada que desprendían un peculiar olor, el rocío que se comenzaba a evaporar de los arbustos del jardín a sus pies y que humedecía el aire, y un inconfundible y dulce aroma perfumaba el aire con una delicadeza embriagante procedente de las rosas que florecían únicamente ahí. Desvió la mirada del horizonte y ya daba la vuelta para regresar cuando vio una hermosa única rosa roja en una esquina entre muchas hojas, sin pensarlo dos veces se levantó de puntillas y la arrancó de su verde lecho.

Al llegar a su habitación la colocó en un florero alargado y estrecho de cristal azul, la dejó ahí y la observó con cierta tristeza, pero se sacudió de esos pensamientos y salió de su habitación, el día estaba alegre y no quería que su ánimo le llevara la contra. Caminó fuera de las sombras de la casa y atravesó los jardines, se detuvo cuando caminaba por el puentecillo de piedra que atravesaba un riachuelo, pensó haber visto una pequeña sombra a lo lejos en la ladera, tal vez se equivocaba…pero aguzó la vista, no pudo observar nada y se olvidó de la mancha que había visto.

Siguió caminando y se detuvo bajo un viejo roble de tronco grueso, y se sentó en la hierba recargada en el tronco de éste a leer, cuando volvió a ver la mancha, ésta vez ya no era pequeña y se alcanzaba a ver un ligero color azul oscuro. Se levantó a toda prisa dejando que el libro se le resbalara por el regazo y cayera a la hierba. Caminó rápidamente y observó que la mancha ya había rodeado la casa, y quien quiera que fuese ya se había vuelto más visible. Era alguien que cargaba una escoba al hombro, y caminaba hacia la puerta de la casa, empezó a correr y la figura se hacía más grande hasta que se acerco lo suficiente como para ser escuchada y caminó sigilosamente, sacó la varita de el bolsillo interior de su túnica sin reparar en que no podía hacer magia y cuando estuvo a dos metros del intruso levantó la varita a la altura de la espalda del extraño y dijo con voz potente y decidida:

-¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí?- la figura que era muy alta y Morgan se acababa de percatar de que ella era peculiarmente bajita en comparación de aquella montaña azul oscuro que tenía enfrente. Aquella persona dio la vuelta y se quitó la capucha de la túnica que llevaba puesta. Se abalanzó sobre ella sin que pudiera reaccionar o actuar y la ahogó en un muy fuerte y estrecho abrazo levantándola mucho del piso. Ella se quedo sin aliento y al voltear a verle la cara al encapuchado se abrazó fuertemente de él.

-¡¡Jaques!! ¡Ay Jaques!, que susto me has pegado…- Y empezó a reírse casi histéricamente. Su amigo le plantó dos besos sonoros en ambas mejillas y exclamó también muy alegre:

- ¡¡Tenía que venir a verte!! Y ya que te he visto… ¡estás tan cambiada!, como que el clima inglés te cambia la cara… ¡pero si estás más linda que cuando te dejé!- y le dio dos vueltas vertiginosas con los pies todavía en el aire y la dejó en el piso con delicadeza mientras le sonreía de nuevo.

Jaques era bastante alto, o al menos desde la altura donde ella lo observaba era muy alto, tenía unos ojos azules muy astutos y el cabello castaño claro desordenado por el vuelo.

-Jacques… siento que el corazón aun me revolotea por las anginas… pequeño susto me has dado… ¿¡como has encontrado la casa!?-le dijo ella aún muy sorprendida por la llegada del "intruso" y no dejaba de sonreír, cosa que no había hecho muy a menudo desde el inicio del verano.

-Jaja…pues, esa es una buena pregunta, el desdichado de Paul...que por cierto fue al único al que te tomaste la molestia de decirle a dónde te ibas a vivir, me ha dicho por dónde te nos habías escapado, ya que sólo te vi con cara tristona diciéndome que te ibas. ¡Pero si nos has dejado con las preguntas en la punta de la lengua!, Marguie apenas se repone de cada carta tuya que recibe, por que dice con voz de profeta que no te volverá a ver nunca más en su triste y miserable vida- dijo con voz socarrona y los ojos en blanco- pero ya sabes que a ésa se le da la actuación ante todo…-Y volvió a soltar una risa.

-Ay lo siento tanto, pero no me dio tiempo de absolutamente nada y lo cierto es que no me he tomado la molestia de decirles. Pero ¿¿Cómo es que has llegado hasta aquí volando, está muy lejos Jacques, en verdad que a veces cometes una que otra tontería pero hacer un vuelo directo desde ¡¡Lyon hasta Addlethorpe!! En serio que te has vuelto loco…-lo miró asombrada a punto de quedar boquiabierta.

-Bueno, ya sabes que cuando me propongo algo...siempre lo logro. –dijo con mucha suficiencia y Morgan lo miró ya nada convencida.

-Pero que hacemos aquí…ya que sé que no eres ningún asesino serial que quería entrar a la casa, creo que puedes pasar. – Y abrió la puerta hacia el vestíbulo. Tomó la escoba de Jaques que seguía apretujada entre las manos enguantadas de éste lo que hizo que reaccionara con un respingo y dejo de mirar hacia todas direcciones, la curiosidad que tenía era más que obvia y no podía demostrarlo de mejor manera.

-Creo que estarás cansado, ¿por que no pasas a sentarte y te traigo algo?-le dijo Morgan mientras le señalaba el salón para que pasara y en seguida ella se dirigió hacia la cocina para indicarle a la elfina que se apresurara a llevar una bandeja al salón con algún tentempié. Entro a la cocina y la elfina pegó un ligero bote al verla entrar; empezó a mover las manitas como si hubiera estado haciendo algo que Morgan había interrumpido con su llegada.

-Tengo un invitado, lleva una bandeja al salón con algo fresco de beber, y algunas galletas, algo, lo que encuentres… para hoy- y finalizó el mensaje con una mirada fulminante que decía claramente que se apresurara.

Morgan entró al salón y sonrió al ver al nervioso de Jacques asomándose por el ventanal. Ella se sentó y le hizo señas de que se acercara, él respondió levantando una ceja y se aproximó.

-Oye Jacques, bien sabes que a mi no me engañas, ¿es verdad que has venido desde Lyon?– Ella solía preguntar cosas así, aun sabiendo ya la respuesta.

-Pues… a decir verdad… -y soltó una pequeña risita- ¿por qué no aprendo que nunca te tragas el cebo? Creo que he de confesarte algo- añadió con voz melodramática y Morgan sonrió complacida- Es que… ¿por que nunca te lo crees? – Ella se cruzó de brazos esperando una respuesta- Está bien, está bien, la verdad vine de vacaciones a Manchester con un tío que no veía hace algún tiempo, y aproveché para venir… -la miró como quien ha confesado sus peores hazañas- ¿Ya tienes con eso?

Ella sonrió mientras Lílu entraba a todo correr al salón y depositaba con mucho cuidado (a decir por la velocidad a la que iba) una bandeja con pastelillos y jugo de calabaza y salía después aún más apresuradamente.

-Sí, me parece suficiente- se rió ella mientras le alcanzaba un pastelillo a Jacques que tenía cara de regañado- bueno, no te lo tomes a mal, pero sabes que a mi no me lo pasas tan fácilmente, sólo eso…

-Oye, que aquí parece que se está muy bien ¿eh?-le dijo recuperando la jovialidad que lo caracterizaba tanto.

-Pues no lo creas así, no sabes que ratos mas aburridos llego a pasar, no lo dudes que podría estarse muy bien con compañía, pero así sin más estando sola no le encuentro la mayor gracia a las cosas.

-Entonces… ¡aquí me tienes!- E hizo un aspaviento con los brazos abiertos hacia el techo.

-Sí, muchas gracias por eso. Por cierto; ¿cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar?- le interrogó lo más suavemente que se le hizo posible.

-Ah, a decir verdad creo que solo me quedaré un par de horas, no puedo irme demasiado tarde o no veré por donde irme para empezar.

-Bueno, algo es algo, ¿qué me cuentas de ti y de los demás?- le dijo ella expectante. Así como estaba tan aislada, también estaba ávida de noticias de sus amigos.

-Podría empezar por Marguie a quien su madre aún no logra convencer del todo que terminar el colegio no es tan malo si acaso tiene la vista en el horizonte de un futuro prometedor…después tenemos a Cath- Y soltó un suspiro muy obvio del cual Morgan no se pudo contener y soltó una risa bastante audible- de quien.. ¿Qué puedo decirte?- Y le brillaron los ojos- pues está más simpática cada día, fuimos a su casa hace unas dos semanas...Digo- añadió recordando que no le estaba contando sus tropiezos amorosos a la pared- Marguie, Paul y yo claro está- dijo ruborizándose un poco- Y bueno, también está Paul, el muy…- y omitió lo que quería decir- que era el único desdichado que sabía a dónde te habías ido y se lo estaba guardando hasta el momento en que rogáramos clemencia o te atestáramos de cartas, las cuales obviamente no iban a llegar debido a que.. –y puso los ojos en blanco y repitió nuevamente- no sabíamos donde estabas, también nuestro querido protagonista ha encontrado la manera de escabullirse en un partido de los ¡Tornados!- dijo ya un poco alterado- sí, y lo sabía, que yo moría por un mísero boleto de última fila o de reventa, y él que apenas los está apoyando, luego me salió con que es tan benévolo que no quería hacerme sentir mal… -Y puso cara de ser verdaderamente patético- Pero, analizando la situación y debido a que no soy tan cruel…, No hablaré mal de tu querido Paul- dijo entre risitas mientras Morgan se atragantaba con el jugo de calabaza, al cual le acababa de dar un trago.

-¡Oye….! Bien sabes que eso no es cierto- dijo cortante- Y ¿qué me cuentas de Cathie?- le dijo poniendo el dedo en la llaga- Yo creo que tienes mucho más que decir acerca de eso…

Él se le quedo mirando fijamente tanteando el punto de confianza o burla en el que se encontraba, a lo que al fin respondió muy seriamente:

-Ehm, mira Morgan, ya sabes que siendo tú su mejor amiga, y también la mía…sí, ahí tienes la satisfacción que querías llevarte, sabes que eres a la única a quien se lo confío. En general la llevo tranquilamente, demasiado tranquilamente como siempre.

- Ay Jacques... ahí vamos con tus males de amores de nuevo… tienes oportunidad... y mucha –Y repentinamente se dio cuenta de algo y abrió mucho los ojos- Ay…ya dije demasiado –murmuró algo preocupada. Él sonrió ampliamente y casi pegó un brinco.

-Efectivamente…ya me encuentro muchísimo mejor…- Y repentinamente miró su reloj- ¡Uy! Pero mira nada más…- Ya me tengo que ir… ¿qué digo? ¡Que ya me voy!, discúlpame mucho Morgan pero si no me voy ya, me van a ver muchos muggles cruzando Manchester a la mitad de la noche y desgraciadamente, no todos son esquizofrénicos- Morgan se rió con ganas de sus brincos y sus exclamaciones mientras el otro la veía perplejo casi preocupado por sus nervios.

-A ver incivilizado, te recuerdo que son apenas las seis, el sol está a punto, y la última… te informo de la innovación más grande en los últimos tiempos, ¡la invención de los polvos Flú!- dijo como si estuviese promocionando algún producto realmente increíble a un público excepcionalmente irracional.

-Oh… ya, no recordé eso- se río de una forma muy tímida y se volvió a sentar a sus anchas en el sillón recobrando al parecer la cordura.

-Bueno, así no me quedo sin alguien a quien hablarle durante toda la tarde como me suele pasar casi todas las tardes desde que llegué.- Sonrió un poco y se sentó de nuevo. Pasaron dos minutos en silencio mientras ambos miraban a todas partes sin decir absolutamente nada, y se levantaron los dos casi de un brinco diciendo casi a la vez lo cual hacía que las palabras difícilmente se entendieran:

-¿Por qué no salimos?- dijo Jacques algo incómodo.

- Esto está aburrido…vamos- señaló Morgan con la cabeza hacia el jardín.

Se miraron después de no entender mucho el sentido completo de ambas frases y soltaron una carcajada mientras asentían con la cabeza y salían al jardín. Anduvieron toda la tarde charlando sobre cosas que Morgan no sabía y que deseaba ansiosamente saber, de cosas de las cuales Jacques aún no se daba por enterado, la tarde en sí se fue volando, más rápido no se podría haber ido, dadas las ocho Jacques se marchó en un remolino de colores hacia la casa de su tío en Manchester, dejando a Morgan con un mejor sabor de boca después de haber tenido compañía, pero de nuevo, sola.

Morgan se sentó en el salón pensando en todo lo que había sucedido, sonrió ligeramente y se levantó y fue hacia su dormitorio, mañana tendría que ir al callejón Diagon por sus cosas del colegio, y a salir un poco de la rutina.

Amaneció muy despejado ése sábado, Morgan se levantó rápidamente de la cama se dio una ducha y bajó apresuradamente a desayunar con su padre, ya se le había hecho tarde y no podría aprovechar el día si seguía tardándose.

Entró al comedor caminando rápidamente y su padre ya se estaba levantando, al parecer él ya había terminado el desayuno.

-Pensé que querrías ir sola, como no te aparecías… tomate tu tiempo para desayunar, me parece que me cancelaron la reunión de las nueve, te llevaré al callejón Diagon, tengo algo que hacer en Gringott's de todas formas, así aprovechamos el tiempo, por cierto buenos días- y le dio un beso en la frente una vez que le hubo planificado todo el día en menos de treinta segundos, y salió del comedor dejándola algo sorprendida.

Morgan terminó y se levantó de la mesa, llegó al despacho y le dijo a su padre que estaba lista, tomó su pequeño bolso y fue al despacho donde en la chimenea ya chisporroteaban llamas verdes esperándola para marcharse lo antes posible.

Su padre le hizo señas de que se adelantara mientras él se colocaba una túnica negra, ella tomó un puño de unos polvos brillantes que estaban en una cajita metálica en la parte superior de la chimenea, puso un pie dentro y el otro después, era una sensación muy rara. Se sentía extrañamente cálido y las llamas le rozaban la túnica.

-¡Callejón Diagon!- dijo mientras soltaba el puñito de polvos que apretujaba en su mano derecha mientras recorría una distancia considerable en el transcurso hacia dicho callejón. Recorría muchas chimeneas más, muchos colores se veían a su alrededor mientras recorría todo aquello a una velocidad vertiginosa. Finalmente la velocidad empezó a disminuir y salió a tropezones a través de una chimenea en una tienda llena de libros de piso a techo, reaccionó rápidamente y se quitó de en medio, en el mismo instante su padre salió de la chimenea con singular tranquilidad considerando qué tan rápido se iba por esa red de chimeneas.

-Bueno Morgan, creo que iré a Gringott's, tan sólo tendrás que recoger el paquete de libros que te encargaste de informar que necesitarías, y lo demás que esté marcado en tu lista, no tardaré, ya vuelvo.

-Sí, te espero aquí mismo.- le respondió ella mientras su padre salía por la puerta de la librería que daba a la calle y ella miraba en todas direcciones, en los anaqueles, en las estanterías, montones y montones de libros aquí y allá, finalmente se acercó al mostrador y tocó la campanilla. El dependiente, un mago de edad mediana se acercó a donde estaba ella cargando una caja que parecía estar repleta de libros diminutos de tapas color mostaza que podrían caber en la palma de la mano. La depositó en el mostrador y la cerró.

-Buenos días- le dijo Morgan mientras el dependiente sonreía un poco y revisaba una caja que estaba al lado. –Vengo a recoger un paquete de libros, mandé una lista a nombre de Theodore Le Fay hace algunos días… ¿estará listo?

El dependiente sacó un libro grueso forrado en piel oscura muy desgastada con divisiones de muchas cintas de colores y lo abrió por la mitad, pasó un dedo manchado de tinta azul a través de la página y se detuvo casi al final.

-Sí claro, déjame ver dónde está. En un minuto…-estaba diciendo esto cuando se metió por una puerta tras el mostrador. Morgan se alejó y empezó a hojear un tomo color verde lima que estaba sobre una mesita, aún no sabía siquiera el título del libro cuando regresó el dependiente cargando una caja roja con el nombre de la librería en letras negras en la tapa y –Theodore Le Fay- garabateado en un costado. La puso sobre el mostrador y ella se acercó.

-Aquí está- le dijo el dependiente mientras abría la caja y veía una lista que tenía entre las hojas del grueso libro y sacaba libro por libro murmurando sus nombres. –Sí, sí, todo en orden, ahora, necesitaré que venga quien hizo el pedido…- Y Miró a Morgan como dudando que ella se llamase Theodore.

-Ah, esto… lo envié yo, pero a nombre de mi padre- en ese instante el mencionado entraba a la librería con gesto astuto e iba derecho a donde estaba Morgan.-Papá… está a tu nombre- acabó de decir ella en voz muy baja.

-¿Es usted Theodore Le Fay?- le dijo el dependiente acercándole el libro tinta y una pluma.

-Sí… ¿dónde firmo?- el encargado le indicó y él firmó, mientras Morgan un poco avergonzada por haber omitido ese detalle se hacía la distraída. Su padre pagó y con un movimiento de la varita hizo desaparecer la caja en el aire y se acercó a ella.

-Y bien, has visto algo más que te haya interesado ¿o seguimos con todo lo que te falta?- le dijo mientras ella veía en una zona muy alejada de la vista entre dos estanterías que se encontraban a una distancia muy estrecha un enorme libro negro en una vitrina que estaba cerrada con llave, tenía escrito en letras plateadas a relieve el título en letras góticas y estaba atado por la mitad con una cinta de piel con un broche muy extraño.

**·**Mallevs Malleficarvm·

-No, nada en especial, creo que nada…- Y se alejó de la vitrina yendo hacia la puerta. Ésa no era la primera vez que veía aquel ejemplar y le llamaba tanto la atención, estaba muy segura de haberlo visto antes…en alguna ocasión, pero jamás lo había siquiera tenido entre sus manos… ¿dónde era que lo había visto? Se sacudió esa idea de la cabeza y siguió a su padre que estaba sosteniendo la puerta para que ella saliera.

En cuanto salió de la librería quedó muy extrañada de lo diferente que se veía, era un callejón adoquinado, bastante largo, en un extremo se veía una pared de pequeños ladrillos rojos algo gastados y de apariencia muy vieja, del otro un alto edificio blanco con columnas del mismo color. Miró algunas vitrinas mientras su padre iba frente a ella llevándola a comprar lo siguiente, había algunas personas, magos y brujas de apariencia extraña algunos, llevando enormes y extraños paquetes, algunos tan grandes que bajo el peso de ellos parecían cargar con su propia existencia. Se puso a la par de su padre y éste le indicó que entrara, ella ni siquiera sabía de qué era aquella tienda, hasta que entró y simplemente quedó maravillada y se le dibujó una sonrisa en los labios.

Era una tienda enorme, había varios anaqueles bajos repletos de revistas de Quidditch con diferentes manchas de colores atravesando sus portadas, en una esquina había sobre una mesa triangular algunas cajas de madera muy gruesa que contenía pelotas de Quidditch, también ocupando toda una pared a lo largo de la tienda había estandartes de brillantes colores en los que se leían los nombres de todos los equipos de la liga inglesa, a la izquierda en línea habían muchas túnicas de diferentes equipos, en un anaquel alto había unos cuantos libros, y en algunos de ellos se leían cosas como:

Grandes jugadores y Pequeña reseña del Quidditch en un enorme y grueso tomo verde, también Ross Hammer y Los Thundervolts . Pero Morgan siguió viendo toda la tienda mientras su padre hablaba con un hombre de cabello gris que al parecer conocía, eso no era de extrañar, su padre conocía a media comunidad mágica. Siguió caminando entre anaqueles con repuestos para escobas ensamblables y algunos productos de mantenimiento. Se detuvo en una mesita donde habían una sobre otra pequeñas cajitas anaranjadas en forma de cubo con una doble C, a un lado había una caja de cristal en la que en una esquina había una de esas cajitas anaranjadas y revoloteaban en todas las direcciones diminutas réplicas de todos los jugadores de los Chudley Cannons, divertida y algo mareada por tratar de reconocer a algún jugador o al menos enfocarlo entró en otro pasillo donde había escobas de todo tipo, desde las antiquísimas y ya fuera de producción Barredoras 5 hasta algunas Nimbus 2.000, y unas Cleansweep apiñadas en un rincón. Cuando salió de ése pequeño pasillo de repente miró a su alrededor y notó que era la única chica en toda la tienda.

Observó una bola de chicos arremolinados y hablando alegremente alrededor de una vitrina larga de cristal. Ella se acercó vencida por la curiosidad y casi se quedó boquiabierta. En la vitrina estaba lo que ella quería más… había visto algún anuncio en una revista de Quidditch hacía escasos tres días, era un modelo nuevísimo. Se quedó parada frente la vitrina admirando cada ángulo de la escoba que estaba girando suspendida en el aire, dando vueltas de una manera hipnotizante. Miró una placa de bronce debajo de la escoba en la que se leía:

STORMSHOT 0.1

Línea perfecta, ramitas seleccionadas meticulosamente y

cortadas a mano una por una, mango de ébano pulido con diez capas de

cera a prueba del tiempo, cortado y tallado

mágicamente para conseguir una perfección aerodinámica jamás

antes vista, aceleración de 0 a 280 Km/HR. en diez

segundos, precisión de movimientos, sistema de frenado

a prueba de hechizos y fallas, un equilibrio magnifico

y memoria de movimientos y maniobras.

... Los fabricantes de las que alguna vez se pensaron insuperables Saetas de Fuego verdaderamente se habían lucido… una escoba magnífica, la Stormshot 0.1.

Se alejó de ahí aún sorprendida de haber pensado que los anuncios en el profeta sobre ésa escoba exageraban. Se fue hacia donde estaba su padre con cara de niña buena, sabía que si en realidad quería ésa escoba tendría que cumplir con una larga lista de méritos, en tan solo…una semana, a la siguiente tendría que estar en Hogwarts.

-Con permiso- le dijo a varios chicos que estaban viendo la escoba embobados, y se abrió paso a través de la pequeña multitud, llegó a dónde estaba su padre y tan solo tomó una revista de Quidditch que pagó y salieron de la tienda.

-Pensé que querrías ver más- le dijo su padre algo extrañado.

-Pues sí vi muchas cosas… ¿recuerdas la escoba que te mostré hace algunos días en una revista de Quidditch? Estaba en exhibición, simplemente… genial.- Trató de poner énfasis en las últimas palabras para después ver el efecto producido, su padre arrugó un poco la frente, señal de que al menos había notado que le apetecía dicha escoba. Se acercaron a una tienda que tenía un letrero por fuera colgando en el que se podía leer: Túnicas para cualquier ocasión de Madame Malkin y se acercó para ver si era ahí donde tenía que conseguir las túnicas del colegio, efectivamente, al entrar su padre tomó asiento mientras una bruja que vestía una túnica púrpura le hablaba a ella.

-Buenos días- le dijo Morgan algo extrañada por la actitud tan amable de la bruja a la que acababa de ver. –Disculpe, vengo por túnicas para Hogwarts…- Y en cuanto le hubo dicho esto la bruja la condujo hacía un escaloncillo donde le indicó que se parara mientras una cinta encantada de color rosa chillón le tomaba medidas hasta por entre los dedos, entre los ojos, y las orejas.

Después de unos dos minutos de moverse por aquí y por allá, la cinta se colocó sobre una pequeña balanza con una sola bandejilla de cobre, debajo de ésta había una cajita de madera con una ranura de la cual en cuanto la cinta fue a parar sobre la bandejilla empezó a sacar una larga tira de pergamino muy estrecha con muchos signos que Morgan no entendía, finalmente la bruja se acercó, tomó el largo pergamino y lo depositó en una mesa donde otra bruja lo tomó y desapareció detrás de una puerta azul antes de lo cual le dijo:

-Gracias querida, si gustas tomar asiento mientras tenemos todo listo…-le dijo con otra sonrisa en los labios mientras le señalaba el mismo sillón donde su padre se encontraba ya leyendo El Profeta.

Morgan se fue a sentar al lado de su padre mientras esperaba a ver qué sucedería, hojeó un poco la revista que acababa de comprar en la tienda de Artículos de Calidad para el Juego de Quidditch y se hizo la interesada en un artículo verdaderamente aburrido sobre la enumeración y matriculación de las escobas que proponía Nikolaus Kipling, un mago loco que trabajaba en la RTM (Regulación de los Transportes Mágicos.) Lo interesante de ésa página era que en la página siguiente, con letras móviles había un anuncio con muchos colores de la Stormshot 0.1, y su intención no era que pasara desapercibida por su padre. Finalmente llegó la bruja con varias túnicas en ganchos, Morgan se levantó para ver cómo eran y se dio cuenta de que los colores, a simple vista desde donde ella se encontraba, eran tonos grisáceos y obscuros, nada demasiado alegre. Se acercó y las revisó todas mientras la bruja la veía sonriente para ver si estaba satisfecha.

-Pues, si así es el uniforme creo que está bien, me lo llevo…- Dijo nada convencida de querer ponerse gris todos los días durante un año escolar completo.

-Perfecto, entonces, lo envolveremos- le respondió la bruja con una nueva sonrisa, mientras su padre se levantaba con la revista en mano, en la página precisa de la Stormshot…, la bruja hizo una floritura complicadísima con su varita con lo cual todos los uniformes se colocaron en una caja de un púrpura llamativo igual al de la túnica que llevaba puesta, todo perfectamente doblado, su padre pagó y de nuevo como había hecho con los libros hizo desaparecer la caja, ella ya sabía que lo mandaba derechito a su cama para que lo ordenara lo más rápido posible. Finalmente ya casi a mediodía acabaron con todas las compras de calderos, telescopios, plumas, tinteros, pergamino, y algunas cosas que se le cruzaron a Morgan en el camino, también recordó que ya se le había terminado la bolsa de chucherías lechuciles para Kirk y después de toda una mañana caminando de aquí para allá a las doce su padre la dejó en casa y salió zumbando hacia el ministerio.

Morgan subió a su cuarto inmediatamente, lo pondría todo en su baúl antes de que Lílu se llevara el mérito de haber ordenado sus cosas del colegio, tenía que portarse muy bien si en realidad deseaba esa escoba, así como dejar escapar uno que otro comentario sobre lo vieja que estaba su escoba actual, y dejar descuidadamente uno que otro anuncio de la escoba en el Profeta muy a la vista.

Ordenó las cosas que se llevaría a Hogwarts en su antiguo baúl del cuál le costó mucho trabajo despegar su antiguo horario que había pegado con cinta mágica a prueba de tirones, pero al final lo despegó… junto a un pedazo de madera. Metió sus nuevas y lúgubres túnicas nuevas y todas las cosas que había comprado, también metió algunos libros que le gustaban mucho y claro, no podía faltar su diario y algunas fotografías. Acabó de ordenar todo eso y se alejo para ver el resultado, todo estaba impecablemente ordenado. Lo cerró con llave y lo puso de nuevo en el armario.

Aburrida como solía estar no salió al jardín a leer como todos los días, ya se comenzaba hartar de tanta lectura, anduvo dando vueltas por toda la casa buscando algo que la entretuviera cuando al llegar al final del pasillo del cuarto piso, en donde ella no solía estar vio en el techo una cuerda con borla de lo que parecía ser una trampilla de la que nunca se había percatado.

Se acercó e intentó tirar de ella, hasta que se puso a brincar pero aun así quedaba demasiado alta, frustrada en su último intento y nada acostumbrada a ceder acercó algo malhumorada un banquillo y tiró de la cuerda, una pequeña escalera de madera se desdobló, invitándola a pisar sobre ella.

Muerta de la curiosidad subió los siete escaloncillos, al terminar las escaleras se dio cuenta de que nunca había subido al ático desde hacía por lo menos unos diez años, pasó un buen rato viendo todas las cosas viejas que había ahí arriba, mucho cuadros tapados por mantas, algunos verdaderamente hermosos, unos de verdad se merecían estar cubiertos toda la eternidad por las mantas, casi todos eran retratos que en cuanto los destapaba o le gritaban que los colgase o le ponían cara de indignación por haber sido despertados de su cómodo sueño. Ella los volvió a tapar divertida y abrió un gran baúl polvoriento que estaba en una esquina sobre el cual había muchas cosas, como si no quisiesen que se le encontrara.

Después de algunos minutos de mover cajas y quitar dos mantas jaló con todas sus fuerzas del gran baúl, lo abrió con un rechinido y dejó al descubierto algunos vestidos viejísimos que despedían un olorcillo raro, un reloj de bolsillo que al abrirlo los números saltaron y una caja que no pudo abrir. Hasta el fondo, cubierto por el mismo forro de tela del baúl había un libro, nada menos y nada más que el mismo libro que había visto en Flourish & Blott's esa misma mañana, Morgan lo tomó con las manos casi temblorosas y lo observó por todos lados, se veía que era muy viejo, las paginas, amarillentas y algunas manchadas, éste no era como el de la librería, parecía que había sido usado durante mucho tiempo, las cubiertas no estaban dañadas, pero las hojas se encontraban separadas y algunas arrugadas, se veía como si se hubiera mojado el papel. Al final se decidió a abrirlo, el problema era que, al tratar de abrir el broche de la cinta de piel que ataba el libro por la mitad se dio cuenta de que no era un broche, era una cerradura.

Se enfureció y rápidamente se le fue la vista hacia la caja que no había logrado abrir, la tomó y en lugar de tomar alguna llave le quitó el cerrojo con una vieja y oxidada daga que también estaba en el baúl, le frustraba no poder utilizar la varita durante los veranos, tenía que realizar todas y cada una de las cosas a la manera de los muggles.

La caja estaba forrada en tela negra y en el centro de la misma había una pequeña llave con símbolos intrincados que parecía un nudo celta y pendía de un listón negro bordado en rojo. La tomó ansiosa y sin pensarlo dos veces puso la llave dentro del cerrojo el cual se abrió con un satisfactorio –Clic-.

Abrió el libro fascinada, no sabía qué habría escrito en él, lo hojeó despacio, a veces con admiración, o pudiera que a la siguiente página se sintiera horrorizada, era un libro antiquísimo de maleficios, y algunas pociones que tenían efectos que ni en sus peores pesadillas hubiera imaginado, al parecer por el tintineo que se escuchaba y los susurros que empezaron a rodearla el alma de su tátara tatarabuela andaba rondando, Morgan empezaba a acostumbrarse, y resolvió tomar el libro para sí. Se colgó al cuello la llave del libro, y metió todo de nuevo en el baúl, excepto su nuevo descubrimiento.

Llegó a su habitación con el libro ya cerrado entre los brazos, no sabía que hacer si decirle a su padre o guardar el secreto para si misma, lo cual le traería una satisfacción enorme, no sabía si era correcto conservarlo, o sería mejor dejarlo donde estaba, después de todo, no le había pedido permiso a nadie… o ¿es que tenía que pedirlo? Abrió apresuradamente su baúl y metió el libro, no, definitivamente no lo sacaría, se lo llevaría consigo a Hogwarts… tal vez, le fuese útil en algún momento. Tomó la llave de su propio baúl y la deslizó en el listón donde llevaba pendiendo la llave del libro, sería su secreto, ya había tomado la decisión.

La semana para ir a Hogwarts pasó volando, ni siquiera lo había notado, hizo méritos y se comportó verdaderamente bien con su padre, quería esa escoba y si se le ocurría ponerse de caprichosa sabía que no iba a conseguir nada. Finalmente llegó la tarde del domingo, estaba nerviosa, y ni siquiera sabía el por qué, tanta nueva gente, y tan solo conocía a tres…y ¿los conocía? No, de hecho sólo había hablado con ellos alguna vez, no sabía qué hacer, daba vueltas por toda la casa en busca de algún objeto imaginario que se le hubiese olvidado, pero no, todo estaba ya dentro de su baúl. Daba tantas vueltas de arriba a abajo de la casa, tanto que hasta a Lílu puso nerviosa. La elfina se asomaba más de lo normal de la cocina, con lo cual recibía un regaño y se volvía a meter, llegó a ponerse mal a tal punto que su padre le dijo que se tranquilizara y le dijo a Lílu que le preparara alguna infusión. Con esto ella se calmó y cenó un poco, le dio las buenas noches a su padre y subió demasiado apresuradamente a su habitación. Se puso su pijama y se metió entre las sábanas, dio vueltas y más vueltas durante al menos una hora, hasta que finalmente, el sueño la venció y quedó profundamente dormida.

Amaneció al otro día, eran las seis y media de la mañana, el sol aún no salía, pero ella ya estaba de pie frente a su espejo viendo una y otra vez que no quería ir a Hogwarts, no, definitivamente no quería… finalmente se hizo media coleta y bajo a tomar su desayuno con la mayor calma que le fue posible.

Al bajar a desayunar se encontró con la sorpresa de que ahí estaba su padre con una humeante taza de café en una mano y el Profeta en otra.

-Buenos días, veo que has madrugado hoy, y mucho…- le dijo su padre pasándole la tetera y sirviéndole a ella, que tenía la vista fija en un solo punto en la pared y trabajosamente se dio cuenta de lo que le había dicho y alcanzó a murmurar un leve –Buenos días, sí gracias…- Su padre la miró muy extrañado ante tal actitud y simplemente le sonrió, lo cual hizo que su hija volviera a la normalidad, dentro de lo posible. Tomó la taza con manos ligeramente temblorosas por el frío y por algo que no quería admitir, estaba muy, muy nerviosa. Se levantó y lo mismo hizo su padre, estaba totalmente inapetente, regresó a su habitación murmurando que tenía que meter algunas cosas, y cuando abrió su baúl se dio cuenta que no faltaba nada, se sentó al borde de su cama y notó que efectivamente sí, le faltaba algo… fue hacia el despacho de su padre y se acercó a su escritorio donde estaba leyendo unos documentos y firmaba algo.

-Papá, ¿has visto a Kirk? No lo he visto en tres días…

-Supongo que estará cazando, o búscalo en el balcón, suele estar ahí…

Morgan fue hacia la habitación que había sido de su madre, de nuevo pasó sin ver todos los muebles que estaban cubiertos por las mantas y abrió las puertas que daban al balcón, se acercó al pilar de madera y le habló a la lechuza, ésta soltó un ratón que tenía en el pico y se posó en la mano que Morgan le extendía. Salió del balcón y se quedó mirando alrededor, no quería dejar eso… se estaba alejando más de ella de lo que hubiera querido, si es que acaso podría estar mas lejos. Cuando puso una mano en la manija de la puerta para salir murmuró un leve: -Adiós mamá…- Y se fue dándose cuenta qué era lo que no se había dado cuenta que extrañaría, definitivamente era por eso que no se quería marchar. Cerró la puerta delicadamente y sintió una mano sobre su hombro, era la mano de su padre, y él simplemente le dijo:

-Vamos Morgan, creo que ya nos tenemos que marchar, ya son las diez y media, se ha pasado rápido el tiempo, vamos…- y la abrazo con un solo brazo mientras caminaban hacia su habitación.

Ella abrió la puerta y su padre hizo levitar el baúl mientras bajaban por las escaleras, metió a Kirk en su jaula y ya cuando estaban frente a la chimenea ella pegó un bote.

-¡Espera! ¡Se me olvidaba algo!- subió a todo correr las escaleras y entró a su habitación, sobre la mesita de noche estaban las llaves del baúl y la llave del libro, se las colgó al cuello rápidamente y bajó casi resbalando las escaleras, llegó donde su padre casi sin aliento y sacó un puñito de polvos flú de un recipiente plateado que siempre había sobre la chimenea, cuando se dio cuenta de que no sabía a dónde iba.

-Pero… ¿a dónde…?- le dijo a su padre con cara de perplejidad.

-Andén nueve y tres cuartos…- le dijo él tomando un puño también y con el baúl flotando a su lado lanzó los polvos a las llamas y mientras lo engullía una llamarada verde esmeralda dijo:

-¡Andén nueve y tres cuartos!- y desapareció en un rugido de las llamas, Morgan se apresuró a seguirlo y en seguida se encontró en un remolino de colores en los que repentinamente distinguía algunas escenas de las chimeneas vecinas, finalmente con un traspié se encontró frente a una máquina de vapor color rojo escarlata, y a su izquierda una línea de al menos doce chimeneas por donde constantemente salía gente, se hizo a un lado con miedo de ser barrida por quien siguiera y se colocó a un lado de su padre con la jaula de Kirk a sus pies, en un mundo de gente extraña, que la miraba repentinamente con muchísima curiosidad, la cual algunos no trataban de disimular mucho.

-Buenos días Theodore- dijo una voz profunda a sus espaldas, ella se giró para mirar y su padre respondió a Lucius Malfoy –Buen día Lucius- Eso era ya algo extraño, se llamaban por su nombre de pila, ella le extendió una mano a Lucius cortésmente.

-Buenos días- lo saludó y él hizo lo mismo, detrás de él y de nuevo con sus dos amigotes a los lados estaba Draco, parecía que no se iba a librar fácilmente de su presencia mientras estuviera en Hogwarts, aunque de hecho el chico no le era desagradable, lo desagradable era el paquete completo, que contenía a Crabbe y Goyle. Sus padres charlaron un poco y ella aún seguía mirando a todos lados con la jaula de la lechuza a sus pies.

-Así que Morgan… ¿siempre sí estarás en Hogwarts eh?- le dijo él mirándola extrañamente mientras una chica de apariencia muy jovial cruzaba corriendo el andén con sus innumerables trenzas al aire.

-Sí, eso parece…- le dijo ella sintiéndose extraña

-Oye, ¿es tu lechuza?- le dijo Draco mientras veía a sus pies a Kirk que estaba tan asustada como su dueña, o al menos Kirk sí lo externaba.

- Ah sí, es Kirk, es ¿linda no crees?- y levantó la jaula mostrándola, mientras su nerviosismo disminuía un poco, ya estaban tratando un tema del cual ella sabía.

-Pues sí, algo tiene de eso- le dijo él mientras se escuchaba el silbido de la máquina de vapor y se escuchaba también el sonido de muchos baúles movilizándose. El silbido la trajo de vuelta a la realidad, se encontraba rodeada de extraños, y se tendría que marchar con todos ellos. Se acercó a su padre quien la abrazó extrañamente fuerte y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Cuídate mucho Morgan, no estarás mal, no lo pienses de ésa manera, escribe que yo te escribiré, y tal vez envíe algo…- Y la dejo ir, ella apenas se dio cuenta del significado de aquellas palabras cuando lo soltó y para su sorpresa se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas mientras cargaba su baúl dentro del tren, se secó los ojos antes de que nadie la pudiera ver y se encontró con un pasillo lleno de gente, jaló su baúl hasta que una mano salió de uno de los compartimentos que acababa de pasar. Era de nuevo Draco, pero ésta vez no solo estaba acompañado de Crabbe y Goyle, también había una chica con cara de dogo sentada de mal humor mirándola fijamente. En ése punto su nerviosismo desapareció del todo, nadie, absolutamente nadie la miraba de ésa manera, Morgan adoptó todas sus maneras frías y retadoras y se puso frente a la puerta del compartimiento.

-¿Por qué no te sientas con nosotros? Creo que el resto del tren está lleno ya, a menos que quieras compartir espacio con los chiquillos de primer año.

-Sí claro- le respondió ella mientras metía trabajosamente el baúl y la jaula de Kirk que al parecer se estaba fastidiando de que lo cargaran como caja. Se sentó entre Crabbe y Draco, la chica la seguía mirando como si tuviera algo en la cara, y repentinamente desvió la mirada a su derecha, donde estaba Draco, era una oportunidad genial, estaba aburrida, y no la desperdiciaría.

-Hola, mucho gusto, yo soy Morgan Le Fay, y tu ¿eres…?- le dijo sonriéndole ampliamente a lo que ella no respondía. Después de un instante de mirarla fijamente le extendió la mano y apretó más de lo debido.

-Pansy Parkinson- fue su corta respuesta.- Bueno, ya los conozco a todo ustedes, dijo sonriéndole a Crabbe y Goyle y finalmente a Draco, al último un poco más de lo debido, tan sólo sentía la mirada enfurecida de Pansy frente a ella, ese era el punto, ya había dado en el clavo, a Pansy le agradaba y se estaba poniendo colérica, lo que divertía aún más a Morgan era su cara de indignada, no le importaba demasiado, pero se estaba divirtiendo y de lo lindo.

-Oye Morgan, ¿cómo es que te van a seleccionar?- le dijo Draco con suma curiosidad.

-Mmm, en realidad no tengo ni la más remota idea, porque, de hecho no se cómo se selecciona, pero supongo que me darán indicaciones o algo, me dijeron en la carta que al llegar al castillo fuera con Minerva McGonagall, ¿saben quién es?- preguntó al fin, dándose cuenta de que tenía que ver cómo le haría para llegar con ésa persona si no la conocía.

-Es la Jefa de la casa de Gryffindor- dijo Pansy con tono muy molesto.-En realidad, ¿por qué con la Cabeza de Gryffindor? ¿Qué creen que estarás ahí?- agregó con una nota de repugnancia viéndola de arriba hacia abajo.

-No lo creo Pansy, con lo poco que la conozco- agregó Draco sonriéndole, lo cual extrañó mucho a Morgan. –En realidad me extrañaría y me sorprendería muchísimo que quedara en otro lugar que no fuera Slytherin. Pansy miró por la ventana y Morgan no pudo contenerse de sonreír, Crabbe y Goyle como casi siempre solían estar, parecían ausentes, pues no brillaban por la inteligencia de sus comentarios, en realidad, solo asentían o negaban a los comentarios de los demás. Siguieron hablando durante un rato hasta que Pansy miró su reloj y dijo con tono altanero:

-Draco, tenemos que irnos, recuerda que somos prefectos, tenemos que ir a supervisar otros vagones…- Dijo mirándolo con gesto amelcochado. Draco sólo asintió con la cabeza aún riéndose del último comentario de Morgan.

-Bueno, te dejamos un momento Morgan, ya venimos- le dijo él mientras Pansy le hacía señas de que se apurara.

-Sí, si claro, vayan…- Y de nuevo para picarla más le guiñó un ojo a Draco, y cuando se fueron soltó una carcajada que sacó a Crabbe y Goyle de sus no muy profundos pensamientos. Estuvo un rato tratando de charlar con ellos, pero finalmente desistió cuando después de hacer cinco preguntas no respondían nada más que –Uh…- y –Oh…- deslizó la puerta del compartimiento y caminó buscando algo que hacer. Se encontró de frente con un chico de cabello negro y ojos de un verde profundo. Éste se le acercó con algo de curiosidad y le dijo:

-Disculpa, pero no te conozco, ¿como es que nunca te he visto si no eres de primer año… obviamente…?

-Bueno, empezaría por decirte mi nombre claro está- le dijo ella sonriendo.

-Pues claro, yo soy Harry- le dijo de forma muy espontánea.

-Yo soy Morgan Le Fay- le dijo ella con lo que él completó:- Bueno, Harry Potter- Morgan se puso seria en ése mismo instante.

-Nos vemos luego- le dijo cortantemente y siguió caminando por el pasillo dejando al chico con las palabras en la boca. Como si a ella le interesara hablar con Harry Potter, por favor, era la última persona a la que le hubiera gustado ver en aquel colegio nuevo. Mientras caminaba sin siquiera reparar por donde pasaba varias caras se asomaban de sus compartimientos y la miraban con suma curiosidad, nadie nunca había visto a una persona nueva que no fuese de primer año, eso si que era una situación extraña, para ambos lados cuando ella al fin notó las miradas sobre sí. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró a un palmo con Crabbe. Al fin a éste le había dado por hablar un poco.

-Oye Morgan… ha venido la bruja del carrito, ¿gustas algo?, ¿por que no te vienes?...- dijo torpemente y en voz muy baja.

-Ah sí, los alcanzo en un segundo- le dijo mientras esperaba que Crabbe se perdiera para ir de nuevo con los demás. Caminó por el pasillo de vuelta después de que el andar de pato de Crabbe se perdió de vista, mientras caminaba, para su incomodidad sintió de nuevo las miradas de gente de los compartimientos por donde pasaba, al final salió de ése vagón y caminó derecho, al parecer tendría por delante una divertida tarde de hacer rabiar a Parkinson. Llegó al compartimiento, donde sólo estaban Crabbe y Goyle, se sentó junto a la ventana mientras ambos devoraban unos extraños pastelillos en forma de caldero, ella sólo compró cuatro ranas de chocolate y una bolsa de Grageas Bertie Bott's de todos los sabores. Empezó a comerlas sin no antes revisarlas con mucho cuidado, tenía una muy mala experiencia con una linda gragea color amarillo que había resultado ser producto de vejiga.

Estaba mirando por la ventana y sólo alcanzaba a ver algunos prados y árboles y más árboles, de repente pasaban por algún pueblito que se alcanzaba a distinguir por las lucecillas de las ventanas. Volteó al sillón de frente y Crabbe estaba recargado y profundamente dormido en el hombro de Goyle mientras éste se recargaba en el vidrio de la ventana dejando el vidrio empañado con cada respiración. A Morgan no le pareció muy amena la compañía, pero no le quedaba más que esperar a que regresaran los otros dos. Finalmente después de un rato la puerta se deslizó y entro Draco seguido muy de cerca por Pansy.

-Ya se tienen que cambiar, en una media hora llegaremos a Hogwarts- les dijo Pansy a Crabbe y a Goyle que le respondieron con un sonoro ronquido. Morgan no pudo contener una risa que pareció molestarle mucho más a la chica.

-Oye, Pansy, ¿dónde puedo cambiarme?- le dijo dejando la sonrisa para después. Draco se acercó al par de gorilas y a Crabbe lo movió violentamente y bajó la ventanilla donde estaba recargado Goyle, los dos se despertaron muy molestos pero no dijeron absolutamente nada.

-Pues, oigan chicos, por qué no se marchan, yo también necesito cambiarme- les dijo Pansy a los tres.

-Ah, claro, ya oyeron neandertales, nos corren un momento.-Dijo Draco con voz melodramática y como si en realidad le doliera irse. Salieron los tres y las chicas se cambiaron, de repente a Morgan se le ocurría preguntar algo para tratar de simpatizarle aunque fuese un poco a Pansy pero ésta sólo le daba cortas respuestas, en su mayoría bastante cortantes.

Morgan se miró en la ventana, se veía en realidad muy extraña con ese conjunto grisáceo y la túnica negra de amplias mangas. Se sentó de nuevo mientras Pansy abría la puerta y se colocaba una insignia verde con una P plateada sobre un extraño escudo.

Entraron los chicos también ya cambiados. De repente el tren empezó a aminorar la marcha. Pansy y Draco se levantaron.

-Ah, por cierto Morgan, me dijo Hermione Granger…una prefecta de Gryffindor que ella te llevaría con la Cabeza de su Casa.- al mencionar el nombre los otros cuatro hicieron una mueca de desprecio.

-Y… ¿dónde está?, y ¿qué voy a hacer con mis cosas?- le dijo Morgan algo desconcertada ante tan tardía noticia.

-Ven con nosotros- le dijo Draco mirando con gesto desaprobatorio a Pansy que al parecer estaba disfrutando de no haberlo dicho antes. –Tus cosas las llevarán al castillo.- Finalizó Draco mientras comenzaban a caminar los tres por el pasillo. Llegaron a un compartimiento más grande que los demás, había varios chicos y chicas con las insignias que Morgan le había visto colocarse a Pansy, solo que algunos tenían amarillo, otros azul y los que estaban más cerca de la puerta llevaban rojo.

-Es ella Granger- le dijo Pansy a la chica que estaba a la derecha de Morgan.

-Mucho gusto, soy Hermione Granger- le dijo la chica sonriendo a la vez que exponía una blanca dentadura de dientes un poco grandes.

-Morgan Le Fay- respondió ella sonriéndole también.

-Bueno, ya tenemos que empezar- dijo de nuevo la chica, y Morgan alcanzó a ver a Draco y Pansy mirándola con singular desprecio. –Ustedes lleven a los de primero, Ron y yo nos adelantaremos para ir con McGonagall-finalizó mientras un chico muy pecoso de cabello rojo encendido que Morgan reconoció instintivamente como Ronald Weasley le extendía la mano con un poco de timidez. La chica le hizo una seña a Ron que parecía estar fulminando con la mirada a Draco.

-Nos vemos en un momento Morgan- le dijo Draco sonriendo a lo que Ron la volteó a ver como si fuera alguna especie de bicho extremadamente peligroso.

La tal Hermione caminó por el pasillo muy decididamente seguida detrás por Ronald y terminando la alineación iba ella.

-Disculpa mi indiscreción- comenzó a decir Ron mientras caminaba y la veía a sus espaldas. –Pero, ¿tratas con Malfoy?- le dijo sin poder contener un gesto de asco.

-Ron… cállate ¿quieres?- le dijo Hermione mientras finalmente bajaban del tren.

-Bueno simple curiosidad… ¿lo conoces?- siguió insistiendo Ron mientras ella sólo asentía con la cabeza y le sonreía un poco divertida por la forma de ser del tal Ronald, no le parecía tan despreciable.

-Mira Morgan- le dijo Hermione, se utilizan éstos carruajes para ir al castillo, para todos a excepción de los de primer año que hacen el recorrido tradicional en barcas a través del lago que ves ahí.- le dijo Hermione como quien explica una pieza de museo excepcionalmente complicada. Morgan volteó a ver el lago, una masa de agua enorme, y sobre ésta, reflejada en el agua, se alzaba un imponente castillo con varias torres y casi la totalidad de sus ventanas encendidas por la apenas distinguible y tintineante luz de velas.

-Oye Hermione, sería más fácil que comenzáramos a utilizar el complicado dispositivo de transporte que le tratas de mostrar, seguramente si tiene curiosidad de conocer el mecanismo del cachivache lo descubrirá por propia iniciativa- Le dijo Ron mientras abría cordialmente la puerta del carruaje, que extrañamente no tenía caballos o algo que tirara de el. Hermione lo miró molesto y ella se rió del comentario, en realidad era un chico bastante agradable el tal Weasley. Ella subió mientras Hermione le cedía el paso y Ron subió tras las dos cerrando la portezuela tras de sí.

-Llegaremos a la puerta principal del castillo, ahí estará la Profesora McGonagall, es profesora de Transformaciones, Cabeza de Gryffindor y Directora Adjunta de Hogwarts.

-Ahórrale todo eso y dile que lea "Historia de Hogwarts" yo me encargo de prestarle las fichas del personal.- Y soltó una risotada mientras Hermione lo veía con reproche y Ron se puso serio de inmediato.

El carruaje se detuvo y de nuevo Ron les abrió la puerta, bajó ella y detrás Hermione.

-Hay cuatro casas, Está Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor-y Ron casi hinchó el pecho- y también Slytherin- detrás de ella Ron hacía señas hacia abajo con ambos pulgares. La chica caminó hacia el castillo donde había una bruja con sombrero puntiagudo de cuadros escoceses que los esperaba muy erguida al lado de una gran puerta de roble.

-Buenas noches Profesora- dijeron casi a la vez Ron y Hermione, Morgan finalizó con un simple –Buenas noches. Y se quedó parada a un lado de Hermione.

-Así que ¿usted es Morgan Le Fay?- le dijo la bruja mirándola a través de unos extraños lentes cuadrados, ella asintió con la cabeza y la bruja le hizo señas de que la siguiera a la vez que Ron y Hermione se marchaban y Hermione le sonrió mientras decía adiós con una mano, ella le correspondió el gesto y Ron levantó un pulgar mientras desaparecían de nuevo en el carruaje.

-Bienvenida a Hogwarts señorita Le Fay, iremos a mi despacho donde se le seleccionará de forma extraordinaria ya que generalmente la selección se hace en una ceremonia en el Gran Comedor con todos los alumnos presentes, así como generalmente sólo se selecciona a los alumnos de primer grado, así que usted lo hará en mi despacho y se unirá a el Festín de Bienvenida con los de la Casa a la cual haya sido asignada.-La bruja dijo todo esto sin detenerse a respirar. Caminaron por un amplio vestíbulo que tenía al final una escalera de mármol blanco pero la profesora se desvió por una puerta y llegaron frente a una puerta de madera de la cual pendía un letrero de bronce en el que se leía: Minerva McGonagall entraron a un despacho en el cual había un escritorio, con una sillón de respaldo un poco alto y frente al escritorio dos sillas de madera, a la derecha crepitaba alegremente fuego en la chimenea. A la izquierda había un taburete sobre el cual había un sombrero de mago muy raído sucio y viejo, éste se movió un poco, lo cual extrañó mucho a Morgan. La bruja se acercó al taburete y tomó el sombrero por la punta.

-Por favor toma asiento- le dijo señalando el taburete, ella se acercó sin titubear y se sentó. La bruja le puso el sombrero el cual para su sorpresa comenzó a hablar como si alguien le susurrara al oído.

-Uhm…, pero ¿que veo aquí? …ah…uh…no lo creo, aquí hay una mente muy ambiciosa, harías cualquier cosa por lo que deseas, liderazgo, veo algo de egoísmo, si, muy claramente marcado, no tú no puedes estar en otro lugar que no sea…

-¡¡SLYTHERIN!!- Gritó el sombrero por una rasgadura que tenía, y Morgan se asustó un poco y se sobresaltó, la bruja le retiró el sombrero torciendo la boca y de nuevo le hizo señas de que la siguiera mientras tomaba el taburete con una mano y cuidadosamente el sombrero con la otra. Ella la siguió lo más rápido que pudo, no tenía ni la más remota idea de adónde iría a parar.Caminaron de nuevo por el vestíbulo y la bruja abrió una puerta doble bastante grande y dio un paso adelante. Se encontraron a un mago con una túnica negra y de cabello grasiento, tez pálida y de color nada saludable y una nariz ganchuda. La bruja se detuvo frente a él e inmediatamente dijo:

-Severus, ella es la alumna nueva…- Morgan miró al mago y le dijo:

-Morgan Le Fay…- La bruja prosiguió:

-Voy a recibir a los alumnos de primer grado, señorita Le Fay, él es el profesor Severus Snape Cabeza de la casa a la que ha sido designada, él le dará instrucciones.- dijo torciendo la boca de nuevo y caminó en medio de las cuatro mesas que a Morgan le quedaron en frente.

-Slytherin entonces…- Comenzó a decir el mago. – ¿Observa el estandarte verde con una serpiente y la mesa debajo del mismo? Haga favor de ir a tomar asiento, la selección empezará y tengo que ir con los demás profesores.- Finalizó cortantemente mientras seguía el mismo camino que había tomado la profesora McGonagall. Morgan miró a su alrededor mientras caminaba a la mencionada mesa. Era un comedor enorme, había cuatro mesas alargadas muy pulidas puestas paralelamente, y al fondo, una mesa casi igual solo que en posición horizontal, había varios magos y brujas mayores, y justo en el centro había un mago que resaltaba entre todos, llevaba una túnica azul oscuro y estaba de pie. Morgan se apresuró y caminó hacia la mesa de Slytherin, todos aplaudieron en ésa mesa mientras que en la opuesta sobre la que se levantaba un estandarte con un león, donde alcanzó a distinguir una cabellera roja muy llamativa que se daba la vuelta a mirarla mientras la chica Granger la miraba también, casi todos los ocupantes murmuraban mirándola algunos con pena y otros y la mayoría con recelo. Mientras caminaba observó a los ocupantes de la mesa, Draco Malfoy se puso de pie e hizo señas de que se acercara, ella algo sorprendida se acercó y tomó asiento a su lado mientras la mayoría de las personas en el Gran Comedor seguían murmurando.

-Te dije que quedarías en Slytherin- afirmó Draco mientras Crabbe y Goyle asentían estúpidamente con la cabeza y Pansy Parkinson la miraba con una sonrisa falsa en los labios. El Sombrero que le habían puesto estaba frente a la mesa de los profesores sobre el taburete de las tres patas. Se abrió de nuevo y se puso a cantar una canción muy extraña. canción La Profesora McGonagall extendió una lista de pergamino y empezó a llamar en orden alfabético a algunos de primer año que estaban todos juntos frente a ella y mirando a todos lados con cara de nerviosismo que difícilmente podían quitar, a todos les pusieron el sombrero al igual que a ella hasta que los separaron a todos en las cuatro diferentes casas. El mago que le había llamado la atención se levantó nuevamente.

-Ése es nuestro "querido señor director" Albus Dumbledore- le dijo Draco a la vez que el mismo comenzaba a hablar.

-¡Bienvenidos a un nuevo año en Hogwarts!—dijo de forma muy jovial sonriéndole a todos los alumnos. -Bienvenidos a Hogwarts, me gustaría no aburrirlos con un viejo sermón, así que solo marcaré los puntos importantes: primero que nada darle una cordial Bienvenida al profesor Rudyard Sickert, será su nuevo Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

-De nuevo se lo negaron a Snape- escuchó decir a un chico que estaba sentado a dos sillas de ella mientras negaba con la cabeza. Un mago de mediana edad se levantó, llevaba una túnica negra, tenía el cabello castaño rojizo, y les sonrió a los alumnos.

-Al menos éste no tiene un ojo azul y cicatrices por todos lados- escuchó decir a una chica que estaba sentada frente a ella y la volteó a ver. Ella le extendió la mano.

-Hola, Soy Karmilla Whaley-le dijo sonriendo, tenía el cabello rizado al hombro, de un color cobrizo, y tenía unos ojos verdes de mirada penetrante.

-Como les decía -prosiguió el Director- después de darle la bienvenida a nuestro nuevo miembro del profesorado, les notifico a los de primer año que pueden corretear cuanto quieran por los terrenos, el lago está permitido, más no estará permitido ir al Bosque sin la compañía de al menos un Profesor. Así que no les entretengo más ojala sacien el apetito.- Tras haber dicho esto Morgan vio como aparecieron ante sus ojos fuentes llenas de comida a todo lo largo de la mesa. Todos empezaron a servirse de las fuentes que tenían a la mano como si fuera la cosa más normal, estaba esperando las usuales ninfas de madera que les servían en Beauxbatons pero ella los imitó. Dejó la jarra de jugo de calabaza que tenía en frente cuando un ruido metálico cerca de ella la hizo sobresaltarse, una chica que aparentaba unos trece había dejado caer un cucharón, y no era para menos, un fantasma de apariencia malévola había pasado a través de ella y por toda la mesa.

-Ah sí, ése es el Barón Sanguinario- le dijo Draco dejando su tenedor al lado- También están el Fraile Gordo, y Nick Casi Decapitado, o Sir Nicholas de Mimsy cuando se presenta con toda pompa.- Y siguió comiendo, después la chica que tenía en frente le habló.

-Oye, ¿cómo es que apenas te seleccionaron? Digo es que sólo los de primero hacen eso, y jamás te había visto. No me digas que repites año…-le dijo con mucha preocupación viendo su edad y que apenas entraba a primer año.

-No, en absoluto, es que de hecho yo estaba en Beauxbatons, pero tuve que mudarme y no quería estar tan lejos de casa. Voy a quinto año…- y se rió de la expresión de calma que había puesto después de la explicación. La cena terminó y algunos empezaron a levantarse ella no sabía que hacer y se le acercó Draco.

-Ah sí, mira Pansy y yo vamos a llevar a los torpes de primero para que no se pierdan, creo que ya conociste a alguien ¿no?-le dijo mientras observaba a unos pequeños de primero que observaban literalmente boquiabiertos el cielo estrellado que había en el Gran Comedor.

-Sí, le preguntaré a ella, y cuidado de extraviar alguno ¿eh?- le dijo sonriendo mientras veía a los desconcertados de primero y alcanzaba a Karmilla.

-Oye, disculpa, ¿me podrías decir a dónde vamos?- le dijo a la chica mientras caminaba a su lado.

-Pues ¿a dónde pretendes ir a las diez de la noche si no es a dormir?-le dijo divertida.

-El problema es… que te recuerdo que no conozco el lugar, ¿dónde son los dormitorios?... ¿o dónde se supone que metieron mis cosas?- le dijo mirando alrededor como si repentinamente su baúl y la jaula de Kirk le fueran a caer del cielo.

-Tu sólo sígueme ¿correcto?- le dijo divertida ante su mirada alrededor. Ella la siguió nada convencida, finalmente, salieron de entre la multitud y en lugar de ir a la izquierda por donde la había llevado la Profesora McGonagall para su selección, Karmilla fue a la derecha de las escaleras de mármol y bajó por unas escaleras de piedra, seguía de frente un largo pasillo de piedra también, en cuyas paredes sólo pendían algunas antorchas y había puertas de madera pintada de verde. Al fin se detuvieron ante un pedazo de muro descubierto y lleno de humedad, la humedad se respiraba en el aire, seguramente estaban en las mazmorras, a menos que se pudiera ir más abajo…

-Oye Karmilla, me comienzo a sentir estúpida no bromees ¿quieres?, ¿dónde están los dormitorios?- le dijo Morgan comenzando a enfadarse, esa chica no se burlaría de ella.

-Cálmate, es aquí, sólo que no veo a ningún prefecto…- Y se levantó poniéndose de puntillas- Ah mira ahí está la _bulldog_…-dijo sonriendo.- Eh tú...-gritó a una bola de gente que venía tras ambas.- ¡Parkinson!- Y Morgan se quedó con los ojos como platos al notar que la _bulldog_ hacía referencia a Pansy.

-¿Qué quieres Whaley?- Pansy se acercó abriéndose paso entre un corrillo de niños que tenían cara de perdidos y asustados.

-Obviamente la nueva contraseña Parkinson- Le dijo ella cortante y sin mirarla. Pansy se puso delante de Karmilla dándole un codazo para que se moviera y a Morgan no le gustó la mirada que se ponían ambas.

-_Vipera ammodytes- _dijo Pansy y se abrió una puerta de piedra disimulada en la enmohecida pared. Todos lo que habían estado esperando pasaron a tropel, y Morgan estuvo a punto de sostenerse del marco antes que un a chiquilla atrabancada de coletas la tirara por pasar corriendo. Ella entró después de toda la gente, había entrado en una sala larga, semisubterránea, con los muros y el techo de piedra basta. Morgan alzó la vista y vio varias lámparas de color verdoso que colgaban de cadenas desde el techo. Enfrente había una chimenea de piedra labrada, Morgan se sentó en un sillón cercano que estaba vacío, esperó a que llegara alguien, porque a Karmilla parecía habérsela tragado la multitud. Estaba viendo el fuego de la chimenea con la mandíbula en las manos y los codos recargados en las rodillas cuando se acercó Pansy.

-Oye- se sentó a su lado -Disculpa que estuviera de mal humor hace rato, pero... es que esos de primero no son para menos, y es la primera vez que lo hago, si quieres irte ya a descansar se me olvidó decirte que el dormitorio de las chicas está ahí- Señaló un arco de piedra por donde parecían bajar más escaleras.

-Muchas gracias Pansy, pero creo que me quedaré un rato más, por cierto, ¿sabes dónde quedó mi baúl y Kirk…? mi lechuza- dijo Morgan tratando de darse a entender.

-Ya las llevaron a tu dormitorio, no te preocupes. Bueno, yo si que me voy…- Se interrumpió con un bostezo, se levantó y desapareció por las escaleras del arco. Morgan miró a su alrededor, también había otro arco en el extremo opuesto del lugar. Ya se estaba levantando cuando escuchó una risa ya familiar, Draco, y Goyle iban saliendo del arco que acababa de mirar.

-Pensé que ya te habrías ido con las demás chicas Morgan, oye, ¿cómo te fue con la sangre sucia y el amigo de los muggles?- Le dijo con gesto de asco mientras se sentaba en una butaca opuesta y Goyle se iba de nuevo.

-¿De qué hablas?- le dijo ella algo confusa pero reconoció la frase "amigo de los muggles"- Ah sí, pero…no me digas que Granger es sangre sucia…

-Ni más ni menos que una despreciable sangre sucia, no vale la pena tratar con ella, así que si la puedes evitar hazlo.

-No pensé que fuera una sangre sucia… en fin. Ah, ¿te conté a quién me encontré en el tren?- le dijo Morgan recordando de repente haber encontrado a alguien más. -Salí del compartimiento buscando algo que hacer, y después de caminar algunos momentos me encontré con el complemento del trío maravilla, ése que tanto te desagrada, Harry Potter, ¿cómo ves?- dijo ella en tono un poco burlón.

-¿En verdad? Bueno, entonces creo que ya conociste a los tres, espero que no te causen tantos dolores de cabeza como a mi, son verdaderamente despreciables, ése Weasley, y su infinita amistad con los muggles y los sangre sucia, de Granger qué más se puede decir, y Potter, simplemente es Potter…

-Sí ya lo creo…-y bostezó ligeramente-Creo que mejor nos vemos mañana Draco, aún ni siquiera sé cuál es mi dormitorio, solo sé que tengo que ir por ése arco, así que espero nos veamos mañana.

-Sí, seguro, que duermas bien, y Bienvenida a Slytherin…-Le dijo Draco mientras ella se despedía con la mano y atravesaba el mencionado arco.

Después de atravesarlo se encontró con unas estrechas escaleras de piedra en espiral, que bajó con mucho cuidado, se encontró en una pequeña estancia redonda, donde había siete puertas verdes terminadas en arcos ojivales, todas con una pequeña placa de bronce. Se acercó a la que tenía enfrente y vio que ponía: 2º debajo de la placa ponía los nombres de cinco chicas, entonces buscó alrededor y encontró la puerta en la que ponía 5º debajo vio una lista de pergamino pegada con una tachuela y la observó, decía: Menganita de Tal, Millicent Bullstrode, Morgan Le Fay, Pansy Parkinson, y Karmilla Whaley. Morgan giró la perilla y se encontró con una extraña habitación en forma de abanico, hasta el fondo habían cinco camas con dosel de cortinajes verde oscuro, a su izquierda pegado a la pared opuesta a las camas había una chimenea labrada en la misma piedra de las paredes, estaba encendida, en la pared de la derecha había una puerta verde también y a los pies de cada cama Morgan observó con alivio se encontraban los baúles, reconoció el suyo como el que estaba a los pies de una cama pegada a la pared de la izquierda, sobre el baúl estaba la jaula de Kirk.

Se acercó a su baúl y vio que al parecer todas sus compañeras estaban ya dormidas, lo abrió con la llave que pendía de la cadena que llevaba al cuello y sacó su pijama, abrió la puerta que estaba a la derecha del cuarto y descubrió que era un cuarto de baño, se cambió y finalmente muy cansada se acercó a la cama, corrió las cortinas y se metió entre las sábanas, sin ningún trabajo se quedó profundamente dormida.

Despertó en la madrugada del día siguiente antes que nadie, y al correr las cortinas, notó su uniforme de ése día ya listo sobre su baúl, se levantó muy silenciosamente y entró al baño. Se duchó y puso el uniforme. Al mirarse en un espejo oval sostenido por un "enramado" de hierro que simulaba flores, descubrió que aún no le gustaba demasiado el tono grisáceo, salió del baño cepillándose el cabello húmedo, y después de disipar la nube de vapor de la cual había salido se encontró cara a cara con una muy despeinada y somnolienta Pansy.

-Buenos días Pansy…-le dijo mientras la otra asentía con los ojos entrecerrados y entraba al baño murmurando entre bostezos algo que a Morgan le sonó como un -buen día-.

Empezó a filtrarse la luz por una delgada ventana horizontal que estaba casi a todo lo largo de la pared, entonces Morgan observó un tabloide de corcho que estaba fijado bajo la ventana, tan sólo estaba pegado el horario, la lista de útiles, y uno que otro anuncio que ponía una lista de objetos prohibidos en el colegio. Tendrían esa mañana a las nueve Encantamientos, seguido a las diez por Herbología, Runas antiguas, Historia de la Magia a las doce, pociones a la una y finalizando el día CDCM... ¿¿qué rayos era eso, en fin ya le preguntaría a alguien durante el desayuno o en el transcurso de la mañana. Morgan caminó hacia su baúl mientras Pansy salía del baño y las demás chicas comenzaban a levantarse, al parecer la cama a un lado de la suya estaba ocupada por Karmilla.

-Buenos días Whaley- le dijo Morgan mientras buscaba los libros para ésa mañana y metía una pluma, tinta y pergamino en su mochila.

-¿Qué tienen de buenos?- respondió Karmilla frotándose los ojos. –Son apenas las ocho y ya estoy despierta, ¿Qué hay de bueno en eso?- Se bajó de la cama aún con la almohada entre los brazos y caminó hacia el baño arrastrando los pies. Morgan se encogió de hombros y se puso una liga para el cabello en la muñeca, subiría a desayunar. Pansy se estaba poniendo los zapatos y la miró asombrada.

-Tienes mucha prisa por comenzar el día ¿verdad Morgan?-Le dijo mientras se ponía el segundo zapato y se quitaba el cabello de la cara.

-Un poco Pansy, no conozco nada por aquí, más vale que comience la expedición temprano si no quiero acabar perdida. –Y Salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Subió las escaleras en forma de caracol, los escalones eran particularmente angostos, llegó a la Sala Común donde no había más que un par de chicos que parecían de séptimo grado. Uno de ellos se le quedó viendo como habían hecho algunos en el tren. Morgan empezaba a incomodarse y salió de la Sala Común con paso decidido, seguro encontraría el gran comedor sin problemas, si la memoria no le fallaba, habían dado la vuelta por la derecha, pasaron una estatua de un mago de cejas muy levantadas… sí por ahí era, caminó derecho por el pasillo de piedra, se alcanzaba a distinguir un olor a humedad ahí abajo, subió algunos escalones y se encontró en el vestíbulo, siguió caminando y las puertas del Gran Comedor estaban ya abiertas, entró y se aproximó a la mesa de Slytherin donde apenas había cuatro de las solo doce personas que alcanzó a contar en el Gran Comedor. Se sentó y acercó un tazón con cereal y se sirvió leche, tomó un pan tostado con mantequilla, desayuno con toda calma mientras poco a poco (y a decir verdad muy poco a poco) se llenaban las cuatro mesas de estudiantes que desayunaban, tan solo los profesores parecían ser los que se levantaban temprano. Se levantó y comenzó a caminar de regreso a la sala común, mientras tanto el Gran Comedor ya se había empezado a llenar. Recordó fácilmente como llegar y después de un incómodo momento en el que no recordó la contraseña el hueco en la pared se abrió solo. Se encontró de frente con Draco, y sus inseparables guardianes Crabbe y Goyle, los últimos aún tenían el almohadazo en la cabeza.

-Pero que madrugadora Morgan, ¿nos acompañas a desayunar?- le dijo mientras Crabbe se rascaba la cabeza y Goyle bostezaba enseñando hasta las amígdalas.

-Muchas gracias, pero justo acabo de desayunar, los veo en las clases supongo.- Y entró a la Sala Común, el hueco en la pared se cerró de nuevo. Bajó a su habitación donde no encontró a nadie. Miró su reloj, eran apenas las ocho y cuarto. Abrió su baúl, tomo una pluma y una pequeña botella de tinta azul, sacó también su diario y después de cerciorarse de que no había nadie alrededor empezó a redactar todo lo que le había sucedido desde la mañana del día anterior, escribía con esmero y describía los detalles con precisión, hasta que un ruido de voces la hizo cerrar el diario rápidamente, y lo metió de regreso en el baúl a la vez que se ponía de cuclillas frente al mismo sacando los libros para las asignaturas que les tocaban para ése día. Se colgó la mochila de un hombro como si hubiera estado dispuesta a salir en ése mismo instante. Miró el reloj de nuevo, ya era cuarto para las nueve y ella no sabía donde tomar la clase de Encantamientos. Cerró con llave el baúl y se colgó la cadena con las dos llaves al cuello debajo de la túnica.

Caminó a través de los pasillos de las mazmorras hasta llegar al vestíbulo, Karmilla iba saliendo del comedor y ella se apresuró a seguirla.

-Buenos días Whaley, ¿ya te mejoró el humor?- le dijo un poco burlona al ver la cara de hastío que tenía Karmilla.

-¿Eso parece?- le espetó disgustada mientras guardaba un cuaderno chorreante de té en su mochila.

-Tal vez deberías llevar los refrigerios en un recipiente Whaley- dijo Morgan sin poder contenerse, y hasta después se dio cuenta de que no sabia hacia donde dirigirse para ir a su siguiente clase. Gran error burlarse de Karmilla, quien al parecer no cargaba con buen humor constantemente, y tampoco con una pizca de paciencia. Resolvió simplemente seguirla de lejos. Subieron las escaleras de mármol y una pequeña bolita de diminutos Hufflepuffs se dispersó por otro pasillo dejando el área libre. Al final llegaron a una puerta de madera la cual al ponerse frente a ella el primer estudiante se abrió con un sonoro rechinido de goznes. Todos los estudiantes entraron.

Al sentarse Morgan en una de las bancas menos próximas a la mesa del profesor se dio cuenta de que no veía a nadie sentado detrás del escritorio, pero una voz aguda la hizo cambiar la mirada hacia un lado del escritorio, donde subido en una pequeña torre de libros sobrepuestos había un diminuto mago que tenía aspecto de ser un tanto viejo y les hablaba muy entusiasmado.

-¡Un nuevo año para todos ustedes!, y creo que debo recordarles como lo hice en los últimos meses del año pasado que éste es ni más ni menos ¡¡el año correspondiente a sus TIMOS!!- dijo casi cayéndose de los libros apilados de tan exaltado que se le veía. Prosiguió amortiguando sus grititos de emoción repentina. –Los TIMOS son parte más que esencial de su educación mágica y necesitan empeñarse en sus estudios éste año, mucho…- Siguió hablando sobre los TIMOS el resto de la hora, solo en un pedazo en el cual al recordarles la fecha de el examen de tan emocionado, o conmocionado, se cayó de la pila de libros lo cual dio lugar a risas estridentes por parte de toda la clase mientras que el diminuto profesor se levantaba. Toda la mañana siguió así, los profesores les hablaban mucho sobre los TIMOS reprendiendo con alguna frecuencia a Crabbe y Goyle por sus notas, que parecían ser tan poco elevadas que dependían de un milagro para poder seguir cursando el colegio; una que otra vez algún profesor hizo algún comentario referente a ella por ser nueva en quinto grado (lo cual venía incluido de un pequeño cuestionario sobre en qué colegio había estado anteriormente) y tenía que explicar una y otra vez que venía de Beauxbatons ante las miradas de bicho raro que le lanzaban cada vez que lo mencionaba.

En el transcurso de la mañana conoció a los diferentes profesores, al nervioso y diminuto Flitwick de Encantamientos, a la profesora Sprout de Herbología, una bruja rechoncha y enérgica de manos realmente sucias por no mencionar su túnica de un inquietante color verde que Morgan dudó si sería el color o era causado por el constante manejo de las plantas de los invernaderos, también a la profesora Vector, una bruja de mirada calculadora y hablar cansino. En Historia de la Magia casi cae rendida ante la cantaleta del profesor Binns sobre los TIMOS a la cual casi nadie pudo poner atención por estar debatiéndose entre el sueño y el atender a la clase, lo cual definitivamente no fue un dilema para Crabbe que dejó caer la cabeza en el pupitre babeando ligeramente ante la mirada de asco que le ponía Draco que estaba sentado a su lado como de costumbre.

Al salir de Historia de la Magia se acercó Draco seguido de cerca por sus guardaespaldas mientras se dirigían hacia Pociones.

-Ahora sabrás lo que es una clase de verdad, a mi opinión el profesor Snape es el mejor que hay en Hogwarts.- Añadió con una sonrisa.

-Ya veo que te simpatiza mucho, ¿y su clase es llevadera al menos? Que las últimas que hemos tenido la verdad que no han sido totalmente de mi agrado, o al menos yo no las llamaría amenas.- concluyó Morgan con el tono despectivo que tan frecuentemente usaba.

-Es verdaderamente amena, ya verás cuando lleguemos, no te voy a decir más- La cortó Draco con una sonrisita de complacencia en los labios.

Siguieron bajando hasta que Morgan notó que iban a descender de nuevo a las mazmorras, parecía que en aquel castillo estaría frecuentemente bajo tierra. Después de encontrarse de nuevo con el ya conocido olor a humedad y la oscuridad a medias rota por las antorchas que colgaban de las paredes, empezaba a ser más que obvio que el aula de pociones estaba bien adentro de las mazmorras, y Morgan al recordar Beauxbatons y sus iluminados y resplandecientes pasillos no podía más que comparar aquello con un calabozo realmente deleznable.

Doblaron dos veces antes de llegar a la puerta del aula que se abrió con un rechinido. Entraron todos y ella se quedó casi hasta el final, notó que acompañándolos muy de cerca venían los Gryffindor de quinto grado, entre ellos Granger, Weasley y claro, Potter. Se acomodó en una de las mesas de la antepenúltima fila tratando de hacer caso omiso a los recién llegados y para su sorpresa todos sus compañeros guardaban un silencio de cementerio, no tardó mucho tiempo en darse cuenta de qué causaba ese súbito cambio en los Slytherins que al parecer eran bastante revoltosos en todas las lecciones. La respuesta estaba frente a ella.

El Profesor Snape estaba sentado detrás del escritorio muy tieso mirándolos fulminantemente, de vez en cuando veía a los Gryffindor con un toque de desprecio, pero después de ese grato intercambio del dulces miradas que Morgan alcanzó a distinguir los Gryffindor se atrevían a responderle, el Profesor Snape se levantó y les dio un pequeño discurso sobre la gran importancia que tenían los TIMOS como todos los profesores estaban haciendo desde que hubieran empezado las clases, sólo que éste profesor añadió con dureza al final del pequeño discurso:

-Me aseguraré de que éste año les sea especialmente complicado- le clavó la mirada a un chico robusto de Gryffindor que parecía temblar debajo de la túnica- NO aceptare a ningún estudiante mediocre en mis ÉXTASIS, así que si se proponen la casi inalcanzable meta de obtener uno en mi asignatura tendrán que tener notas muy sobresalientes, y no solo eso, sus trabajos tanto teóricos como prácticos tendrán (durante todo el año) que exceder las expectativas. Así que están advertidos, éste no será un curso nada fácil para intentos mediocres en elaboración de pociones. –Tomo aire y prosiguió con un ligero toque de alegría que Morgan alcanzó a percibir.-También me place informarles que aquellos que se propongan alcanzar los ÉXTASIS en pociones serán muy pocos ya que la gran mayoría de ustedes (de mediocres notas) dejarán mi aula después de éste curso, ya que sólo acepto a estudiantes sobresalientes para seguirles impartiendo en los siguientes dos cursos. Pero mientras llega el feliz momento de la despedida nos queda un año más por delante- Añadió mirando con mucho recelo a Harry Potter. A Morgan no le pareció que todo lo que estaba diciendo fuera a cumplirse, seguramente solo trataba de infundirles miedo y quitarles seguridad en sí mismos. Pero el profesor continuó:

-Así que ya lo saben, mientras menos esfuerzo hagan durante mis lecciones me libraré de un número mayor de estudiantes para el próximo curso y mayor será mi satisfacción. – Y continuó diciéndoles e un susurro de tono peligroso: -Hoy tendremos la primera lección del año, los ingredientes: en la pizarra.-Hizo un movimiento con la varita y fue como si una mano invisible hubiera tomado la tiza y estuviera escribiéndolo todo en ella. -El método -también- la escritura se apresuró y después de unos instantes el proceso de la poción para dormir estuvo totalmente escrito.

Morgan se apresuró a tomar nota y a comenzar la elaboración, ahora sí les demostraría, estaba en su elemento, pociones era la asignatura que se le daba con mayor facilidad y aquella poción por más que Crabbe y Goyle se rascaran la cabeza sin saber que hacer, para ella era pan comido. Agregó los ingredientes en el orden preciso, dio de vueltas a la poción el número de veces indicadas, bajó la flama lo debido y después de administrar unas gotas de leche de sapo la poción empezó a soltar pequeñas volutas de vapor plateado. Puso una muestra en una probeta que tenía su nombre pegado con un pedazo de pergamino y se acercó para depositarla en el escritorio del profesor. Mientras pasaba entre las filas algunos estudiantes empezaron a murmurar, pero también había otros que seguían quebrándose la cabeza. Notó a la chica Granger que la miraba atónita, con el entrecejo fruncido, y empezaba a guardar las cosas de su respectiva poción rápidamente. A trompicones lo puso todo en la mochila y tomo su muestra poniéndose detrás de ella para entregarla. Ella solo pudo responderle con una sonrisa de suficiencia y se acercó al escritorio. Snape le contestó fríamente:

-¿Qué se le ofrece?- fue lo primero que soltó.

-He terminado profesor- Respondió Morgan dejando la probeta en el escritorio mientras el profesor la veía levantando una ceja y Granger la seguía con otra probeta en la mano, la depositaba también y se iba sentar arrastrando un poco los pies. Al pasar Morgan de nuevo por su lugar escuchó que Weasley, el chico pelirrojo que había conocido la noche anterior le susurraba a Hermione con los ojos como platos:

-¡Hermione…! Ella… lo, ¿lo hizo primero?-Le dijo sorprendido mirando hacia las filas de atrás a Morgan boquiabierto mientras Granger le decía en un gruñido:

-Sí, Ron.- Pero Weasley insistía:

-¡¿Lo ha hecho bien, ¡¿Tan rápido?!-Seguía preguntando Ron.

-Sí Ron, sí.-Le respondía Hermione exasperada.

-Hermione, lo hizo más rápido y mejor que tú… ¡Rayos! Pensé que no te ganaría nadie… ¿¿es que lo ha hecho mejor que tú??-Añadió volviendo la mirada hacia atrás de nuevo.

-¡¡SÍ RONALD SÍ!!- Le cortó Hermione muy alterada pero en un tono lo suficientemente alto como para que Snape alcanzara a escuchar sin ninguna dificultad. Las cabezas de todos se habían vuelto al lugar de Hermione ante tales rugidos mientras a Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy y Draco se les veía expectantes a lo que iba a pasar.

-Vaya Hermione lo siento- murmuró Ron escurriéndose en su asiento mientras Hermione seguía echando chispas por los ojos. Snape se levantó peligrosamente de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la mesa que ocupaban los dos con Harry que desde el inicio de la discusión no hacía más que menear la cabeza de un lado a otro. Snape se detuvo frente a la mesa de los tres y le dijo a Granger en un susurro muy audible y de tono peligroso:

-Señorita Granger, nos podría informar ¿qué es lo que usted le afirma tan escandalizada al señor Weasley?- Le dijo Snape a Hermione que parecía a punto de echarse a llorar.

-Nada señor, nada…-Le respondió ella en un tono muy bajo.

-Entonces señor Weasley, usted me dirá ¿qué es lo que le decía a la señorita Granger que dio lugar a una respuesta tan efusiva?- y Ronald metió la pata:

-Señor, sólo le decía que me sorprendía mucho que… la chica nueva hubiera terminado la poción antes que ella… y sin equivocarse…eso… era todo-Acabó diciendo Ron mientras a Hermione se le veía capaz de ahorcarle.

-Aprenda a controlar sus impulsos señorita Granger, por que éste arranque le ha costado treinta puntos de Gryffindor el primer día, y usted señor Weasley, aprenda a ser más discreto, tomare diez puntos de Gryffindor.- Acabó de decirles mientras Crabbe y Goyle se reían tontamente y los demás Slytherins disimulaban risas en toses falsas.

-Rayos Morgan, bien, pero… ¡Muy bien!-le dijo Draco a la vez que se volvía hacia atrás y le sacudía la mano con lágrimas de risa en los ojos, y después añadió hacia las filas de adelante:

-¡Granger! Con que te estás volviendo tonta ¿eh?, tal vez éste curso no seas tan brillante como el anterior, y quien sabe si sigues con tus crisis nerviosas, quizás ni llegues a los ÉXTASIS…- le dijo Draco a Hermione de forma maliciosa. Pero no conforme con eso le dijo a Ron: -Y tú Weasley, si sigues tan indiscreto y bobalicón tal vez no nos haga daño que le sigan quitando puntos a Gryffindor por tus estupideces…- Le dijo mientras se sentaba bien de nuevo y seguía preparando su poción sin quitarse la sonrisa de los labios. La clase estaba casi terminando mientras Morgan repasaba su horario tranquilamente y a Hermione le daban sacudidas involuntarias y no dejaba de moverse nerviosa en su silla.

Salieron a tropel cuando sonó la campana anunciando que seguirían con CDCM… o lo que eso fuera. Morgan salió del salón entre felicitaciones y vítores de los de Slytherin, y pasaron por delante del trío maravilla mientras Granger le dedicaba miradas asesinas y apretaba los puños. Para su sorpresa salieron finalmente de las mazmorras lo cual hizo que la luz le empezara a picar los ojos, y siguiendo al resto de la clase salió del castillo yendo directamente hacia una cabaña feúcha cerca del linde del bosque y ella se preguntaba a qué iban por ahí.

Mientras se seguían acercando a la cabaña a Morgan le dio la impresión de no saber algo, se acercó a Draco y le preguntó:

-Oye, ¿a qué vino todo el alboroto que armaron en la mazmorra? Créelo no es tan difícil ser bueno en el colegio pero si así son las cosas por aquí creo que este año no va a ser nada dif… - Draco la interrumpió negando con la cabeza y con una risa burlona. Ella se le quedó mirando con ganas de sacudirlo para que hablara pero él se tomó su tiempo para tomar inspiración y comenzar hablar.

-Hay pequeños y grandes detalles que aún desconoces, primero y más importante, no, no y no debes tener simpatía alguna por ellos- y señaló groseramente a los Gryffindor con el dedo- Segunda pero no menos importante, debes tratar por todos los medios posibles de ser mejor que ellos, y si es posible humillarlos en la práctica, cosa por la cual me veo obligado a felicitarte por que lo hiciste sin siquiera saberlo y lo hiciste a la perfección. Y claro siempre hay un tercer punto. – Y volvió a tomar aire- Como habrás podido notar el Profesor Snape siempre nos favorece y hace todo lo posible por humillarlos y quitarles puntos, a la menor provocación frente a él es la oportunidad perfecta para retirar una ligera suma de puntos de los Gryffindor, que a veces no es tan ligera. –Y volvió a sonreír con malicia- Pero así como está Snape hay algunos otros profesores… indeseables…-Dijo lo último con repugnancia mientras el hombre más grande que Morgan hubiera visto en toda su vida (a excepción de Madame Maxime) se puso frente a ellos y con voz ronca comenzó a hablar. Llevaba un abrigo enorme de piel de algo que Morgan le pareció había pertenecido a un topo miope y comenzó a hablarles con voz profunda pero le costaba mucho trabajo entenderle a algunas partes.

-¡Bienvenidos a su quinto curso de Cuidado De Criaturas Mágicas!-dijo en voz muy alta y con tono nervioso.

-Me gustaría que sacaran sus libros…-Dijo con un tono más de petición que de orden mientras tomaba su libro y con dedos torpes lo hojeaba. –Pasen a la página - Y seguía hojeando-No, esperen ninguna página.

Su comentario hizo explotar una carcajada entre los de Slytherin y muchas risas disimuladas, ella no pudo hacer más que ocultar una sonrisa maliciosa y pensar que aquel tipo no era precisamente lo que se podrá denominar como –Brillante-.

Morgan sacó el libro mientras el semi-gigante (Lo había advertido al primer vistazo, todos sabían que Madame Maxime era una) caminaba detrás de la casucha-cabaña. Se sentó sobre la hierba con cuidado con las piernas cruzadas y apoyo el libro. Algunos la imitaron y Draco se sentó a su lado con Crabbe y Goyle a la retaguardia.

-¿A que es verdaderamente estúpido?- Le dijo Draco mientras el "Profesor" desaparecía detrás de la cabaña.

-¡No….! ¿De verdad?-Repuso Morgan con los ojos en blanco. - Mira no sé como es posible que en Hogwarts que se supone es la mejor institución mágica de Gran Bretaña pongan a dar clase a tipos como ése. –Dijo sin pensar siquiera en bajar la voz. Un chico de Gryffindor que estaba frente a ella le lanzó una mirada fulminante. Y Morgan sin dudarlo le dijo:

-Lo siento pero es verdad.- Y se encogió de hombros. Draco se le quedó viendo con una ceja levantada y una medio-sonrisa en los labios.

-Vaya, eres cosa delicada ¿eh chica?, eres… ¿como decirlo? …filosa…- Dijo en un susurro.

-¿Eso fue un cumplido o un insulto?- Dijo Morgan mientras sonreía un poco y el semi-gigante, o mejor sería decir el semi-profesor se acercaba tirando de una correa que parecía pertenecer a algo que se negaba a salir de detrás de la cabaña, al final se agacho y lo tomó. Todos pudieron mirar de qué se trataba, era un perro, mejor dicho un Jack Russel y lo miraron perplejos. Morgan instintivamente levantó la mano. Y Draco hizo intento de bajársela mientras murmuraba por la comisura de la boca:

-Morgan cálmate todos sabemos que es un perro…- concluyó mientras se tapaba la boca para reprimir una carcajada y volvía a decir:

-¡Imposible! ¿Qué ahora nos enseñaran qué es un perro?- Pero se interrumpió cuando el semi-gigante se ponía serio y se debatía sorprendido entre darle la palabra a Hermione (una Hermione que daba saltitos desde donde estaba sentada con la mano alzada y murmuraba – ¡Yo, yo!...-) y Morgan a quien no conocía. Al final le dio la palabra a la desconocida que se levantó de donde estaba y comenzó a decir:

-Eso, a diferencia de lo que muchos creen, no es un perro- Dijo fulminando a Draco con la mirada que la miraba desde su lugar ya un poco mas serio pero aun seguía sonriendo. -Es un crup y suele confundirse con la raza Jack Russel, a éste no se le nota la diferencia porque le han mutilado la cola que es bífida al nacer y es lo único que los diferencia, se les corta para que los muggles no se alarmen, también es muy leal a los magos pero con los muggles es feroz. –Puntualizó mirando a Granger con una sonrisa desdeñosa- Es un carroñero que come de todo desde gnomos, (dijo con un gesto de asco) hasta llantas viejas… Y se pueden tener como mascotas, pero… profesor en realidad es un ser muy simple, ¿Qué podríamos aprende de él?-Añadió tras un silencio no muy prolongado al que le siguió la palabra "profesor" como si dudara del término.

-Pues muy buena definición ¿señorita…?- Le dijo el Profesor como tratando de ignorar lo que le había añadido al pequeño discurso.

-Morgan Le Fay…- Respondió Morgan por enésima vez durante aquella mañana.

-Eso le da quince puntos ¿a…?-Volvió a preguntar con lo que Morgan en un impulso puso los ojos un poco en blanco.

-Slytherin- Al oír aquello el profesor movió los bigotes torciendo un poco la boca.

-Bueno sí, quince puntos a Slytherin entonces, pero el día de hoy estudiaremos dos criaturas al precio de una, o si son lo suficientemente listos serán tres. A lo que Karmilla dijo en voz baja pero audible:

-¡Y yo que pensé que era él quien daba la clase!- Lo cual arrancó risitas entre los de Slytherin mientras Morgan se volvía a sentar.

Ante esa nueva expresión Hagrid dijo en tono dubitativo – Tres puntos menos para…-Y miró la túnica de Karmilla para ver el escudo y no volver a hacer el ridículo-Slytherin-Finalizó.

-Y bien- Prosiguió después de la interrupción- Formen grupos de cinco y les pasaré uno de éstos que tengo por allá atrás, y si descubren la segunda criatura y me nombran a la tercera les daré quince puntos por cada respuesta. –Añadió mirando a Hermione con esperanza.-Venga uno de cada grupo por los crups.

Como si se tratara de un impulso involuntario se juntaron Crabbe, Goyle Draco y Pansy. Y le hicieron señas de que se acercara. Goyle se separó del grupo y fue por un crup detrás de la cabaña.

-Oye Le Fay-le dijo Pansy- Creo que nos convendrá tenerte en Slytherin después de todo. –A Morgan le extrañó escuchar ése "después de todo" pero hizo caso omiso.

-Mmm… gracias Pansy, y creo que ya sé de que se trata con eso de las otras criaturas, si la sangre-sucia no nos lo gana tendremos treinta puntos más. Los tres la miraron con suspicacia mientras ella ponía una sonrisita de suficiencia. Regresó Goyle con el crup cachorro y Draco lo recibió en brazos. Ella se acercó dudando un poco y le abrió el pelaje al crup en varias zonas con lo que los demás la miraron como si estuviera loca.

-¡Sí eso es!- Susurró triunfante al ver a una especie de cangrejo diminuto con colmillos cruzarle la espalda al cachorro. Levantó la mano un poco antes de que Granger nuevamente la imitara y habló con voz alta.

-¡Profesor ya sé cuáles son las otras dos criaturas!- Pero Hagrid decidió darle la palabra a Granger que con voz nerviosa que después aclaró empezó a soltar una perorata.

-¡Los crups tienen chizpurfles! Los chizpurfles son pequeños parásitos de medio centímetro de alto; se parecen a los cangrejos y poseen unos colmillos considerables. La magia los atrae, y pueden infestar el pelaje de éstos animales. – Añadió con una sonrisa triunfante. Pero pronto Morgan logró borrársela al continuar con la mano en el aire.

-Bueno sí Hermione muy bien, pero te faltó una parte y la tercera criatura- Repuso Hagrid como quien no quiere la cosa.- ¡Pero serán diez puntos para Gryffindor!, ehm ¿Morgan verdad?- Siguió Hagrid dubitativo al darle la palabra.

-Sí los crups tienen chizpurfles- Dijo Morgan cortésmente mirando a Hermione que parecía estar queriendo echarse a llorar y se estaba ruborizando, aunque también la veía muy enfadada. –Pero- Enfatizó Morgan. –No sólo eso, los chizpurfles para empezar al atraerlos la magia atacan los objetos mágicos como las varitas con lo que las roen, así que les sugiero las aparten si no quieren que queden llenas de agujeritos. –Al decir esto todos tomaron sus varitas preocupados a la vez que Hagrid se sonrojaba y murmuraba entre dientes: -Ehm, sí eso pongan las varitas en ésa caja metálica de la mesa. Pero Morgan prosiguió:

-Y la tercera criatura mágica creo que son los augureys ya que aparte de los crups son los únicos animales mágicos por los que los chizpurfles se ven atraídos.-Tomó aire con hastío y prosiguió- A los augureys también se les llama Fénix Irlandés y aunque es nativo solo de el Reino Unido aparece también en otros lugares del Norte de Europa. Es delgado y de plumaje negro verdoso también es muy tímido, come insectos grandes y a veces hadas. Vuela solamente cuando llueve, y durante mucho tiempo el sonido que produce (que es como un canto bajo y tembloroso) se pensó que era un augurio de muerte pero ahora se sabe que en realidad se puede tomar como fuente para predecir el tiempo ya que solo se escucha antes de una lluvia.- Después de eso Morgan tomó aire y con hastío se sentó sobre la hierba de nuevo.

-Ehm, muy bien… Morgan- Dijo Hagrid y después "recordó": -Ah, sí, son veinte puntos para Slytherin- Lo cual hizo sonreír a todos los de la Casa y los Gryffindor se revolvían en sus capas mirándola con recelo. Pero al parecer Hermione no se quería quedar atrás y agitó la mano compulsivamente en el aire tratando de captar la atención. Hagrid le dio la palabra y ella añadió con la voz que emplearía un desesperado:

-¡Los augureys hacen sus nidos en forma de lágrima!- Dijo eso con los ojos brillantes pero todos se le quedaron mirando como si le faltara mucho por añadir a aquella frase. Aún así Hagrid le dijo muy nervioso:

-Pues, tres puntos para Gryffindor…- En ése momento sonó la campana indicando que las clases terminaban hasta reanudarse en la tarde después de la comida. Pero en el momento en que todos tomaban sus cosas el semi-gigante habló con voz potente:

-¡Como tarea investiguen todo sobre los Mackled Malaclaws…!-Y todos se comenzaron a marchar hacia el castillo. Ella avanzo hacia el lago, después iría a comer, tenía ganas de ponerse a explorar lo que había que ver en ese lugar.

Se cargó la mochila al hombro y caminó en dirección al lago. Se sentó debajo de un arce cercano y dejo caer la mochila, comenzó a hojear las notas del primer día cuando escucho pasos en la hojarasca.

-¿Linda vista verdad?- Era un chico de cabello castaño y ojos cafés que ella solo había visto una sola vez durante el desayuno.

-Sí es linda… por cierto, soy Morgan- Y le tendió la mano en un saludo muy formal.

-Sí te hiciste notar durante todas las cases… disculpa-Puntualizó- Soy Blaise Zabini.- Ella se le quedó mirando con una ceja levantada, gesto muy habitual para usar en cualquier ocasión. El chico se sentó a su lado y abrió también su mochila.

-¿Y que opinas de las clases? No son la octava maravilla, pero…- Y la miró como alentándola a que le respondiera.

-En general están bien, menos ésta última, ése semi-gigante no pasaría por lo que suele llamarse un buen profesor.- Le respondió. No sabía que había en aquel chico pero súbitamente se sintió como si lo conociera desde hacía mucho tiempo, en general era una sensación muy agradable de comodidad.

-Sí te comprendo, en realidad no lo es- E hizo una mueca con los labios.- Teníamos una buena profesora hace algún tiempo, pero Hagrid es el "protegido" de Dumbledore, la profesora se llamaba Grubbly-Plank ojalá volviera a dar clases porque desperdicio mi tiempo con ése… -Y continuó- Parece que beneficiarás mucho a Slytherin, con la cara con que dejaste a Granger… jamás había visto nada igual, el único problema que encuentro ahora con los puntos de las casas es con el equipo de Quidditch que nos cargamos. –Y volvió a hacer la mueca con la boca.

-¿Aquí juegan Quidditch?- Le pregunto ella sin tratar de disimular un súbito cambio de humor.

-Claro, ¿qué pensabas?- Le dijo sonriendo- Pero en realidad no obtenemos ningún beneficio por ese lado, nuestro equipo no es precisamente… mejor no digo nada, el punto es que desde que yo estoy aquí jamás hemos ganado la Copa. –Dijo ahogando un suspiro.

-Vaya… sabes, a mi me gusta mucho el Quidditch. Ojalá pudiera entrar al equipo. Pero en realidad no sé si hay puesto libre o algo similar.

-Creo que lo hay, tengo la impresión de que Marcus Flint ya logró terminar aquí… - Y se rió para sus adentros.- Bueno, este tipo solía ser el capitán y creo que era cazador o algo así.

-Quisiera ver si tengo oportunidad de ver que hay con eso.- Dijo Morgan esperanzada.

-Claro, pero mientras tanto quisiera ir a comer al castillo. ¿Vienes? ¿O aguantas sin comer hasta la noche?- Dijo él dudándolo mucho a la vez que se levantaba y tomaba su mochila.

-Ah eso, claro voy contigo.- Tomó su mochila también y ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia el castillo mientras él le explicaba desde fuera lo que eran ciertos lugares del castillo que se alcanzaban a ver desde los terrenos.

Cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor en la mesa de Slytherin tan solo estaban un par de chicos de sexto jugando una partida de gobstones y casi a la cabeza de la mesa estaba Karmilla picando un plato de guisado mientras garabateaba en un pedazo de pergamino con la frente arrugada. También estaban semi ocupadas el resto de las mesas pero en total no serían más de veinte estudiantes en todo el Gran Comedor. Se acercaron a Karmilla que por todo saludo lanzó un gruñido dando por entendido que los había visto. Se sentaron frente a ella y se sirvieron un poco de cada cosa, de nuevo Morgan se quedó con la sensación de extrañeza que le producía servirse de aquellas fuentes en lugar de que le sirvieran las ninfas de madera a las que estaba acostumbrada.

-¿Whaley qué estás escribiendo?- Le preguntó Blaise a Karmilla. Ésta tan solo gruño de nuevo y apresuró la escritura, ya llevaba unos veinte centímetros cuando le sopló a la tinta para que secara y enrolló el pergamino. Blaise la seguía mirando divertido esperando una respuesta.

-Ahm, nada, en realidad no te incumbe Zabini. ¿Así que has encontrado a nuestra nueva biblioteca ambulante eh?- Le preguntó cambiando radicalmente de tema mientras Morgan la veía algo molesta.

- Nueva Biblioteca Ambulante…-Repitió Blaise como pesando cada sílaba- ¿Qué te parece ése sobrenombre Morgan, o lo reducimos a Nubiam?- Le dijo él divertido mientras ella trataba de no reírse de la broma y ponía los ojos un poco en blanco.

-No me agrada mucho, pero en realidad si soy una ventaja frente a Granger ¿Cuál es el problema Whaley?- Repuso ella tratando de quitarle las frases mordaces a Karmilla.

-Mmm, ninguno creo yo.- Dijo ella mirándola divertida.- Paz Le Fay, que aquí nadie muerde… bueno aparte de Crabbe y Goyle tal vez…

-Bueno…-Dijo Morgan simpatizando un poco más con la chica.- Oye Karmilla, ¿acaso sabes si de casualidad hay algún puesto desocupado en el equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin?- Le preguntó esperanzada.- Blaise me dijo que en eso no van muy bien que digamos.

- Blaise ya no te hagas más el angelito por favor. –Le reprochó Karmilla.- Lo que él en realidad quería decir pero se tragó, es el hecho de que nuestro equipo de Quidditch realmente apesta. –Y le tomó un trago a su jugo de calabaza.-Crabbe y Goyle no tienen más habilidad para el vuelo que con la que contaría un escarbato al volar. Y nuestro buscador…-Bajó la voz.- Aunque en nuestra casa idolatren a Malfoy y Pansy haya propuesto ponerle un altar en nuestra habitación… - Y volvió a subir el tono- Para cachar la snitch, ése tipo en mi opinión no sirve para nada. Será guapo y lo que sea per…-Y se interrumpió a si misma comiendo un bocado de ensalada- Pero para el Quidditch Blaise es mas eficiente.

-Ya te he dicho que a mi no me gusta lo suficiente como para entrar, prefiero las carreras aunque el Departamento de Deportes & Juegos Mágicos del Ministerio no las promuevan. – Dijo tajante y volvió a su plato.

- ¿Pero si te gusta volar al menos no Blaise? Le dijo Morgan tratando de averiguar que había detrás de esa modestia para poderlo admitir en Slytherin.

-Claro que me gusta, obvio que me gusta Morgan… que cosas dices, a la que no le gusta volar es a Karmilla. ¿No es cierto?- Dijo divertido picándola. Karmilla guardaba silencio y repentinamente tomó el cuchillo y lo sostuvo de manera no conveniente para cortar carne.

-…Le tiene miedo a las alturas…- Le susurró Blaise para que la otra no pasara del enojo a la furia.- Y comenzó a reírse mientras que Karmilla se ponía colorada y apretaba los labios.

-¿Ya tienen la tarea del semi-gigante?- Dijo Morgan cambiando de tema ya que Karmilla comenzaba a simpatizarle mucho.

-Es igual. –Dijo Karmilla.- Creo que no la haré, es desperdiciar mi tiempo.- Dijo a la vez que Blaise terminaba su plato.

-¿No lo harás? Si las cosas son así no me sorprende que Slytherin esté bajo de puntos…- Karmilla ya le dirigía una de sus miradas asesinas cuando repuso- Lo siento pero es verdad. Y oigan, ¿que hay de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras? Ya quiero entrar a esa clase.

-No me preguntes a mi- Dijo Karmilla encogiéndose de hombros.- Pregúntale a Blaise, él es el experto.

-¿Así que por eso la actitud de borreguito eh Blaise?- Le dijo Morgan a la vez que éste ponía una sonrisa de suficiencia que no le había visto emplear.

-¿Sabes que es lo que hace Morgan?- Dijo Karmilla sin dejar de hablar al tercero.- Si alguien le molesta o algo, tan solo lo estudia y después le echa un maleficio. Jamás le escucharás decir nada malo de nadie, ni siquiera una mala palabra, pero no es inofensivo para nada.

-Sí algo hay de cierto en eso…-Repuso Blaise levantando las cejas.- Así que no trates de estar en mi contra Nubiam porque soy capaz de muchas cosas horribles. -Dijo en un susurro muy poco audible. Karmilla comenzó a reírse por lo bajo y añadió:

-¿Ya conoces a Millicent Bulstrode no? Pues ésa chica no dejaba de perseguir a Blaise hasta que el borreguito hizo que le crecieran los granos mas asquerosos que he visto en mi vida y después la pobrecita de Milly- Añadió Karmilla con un tono de falsa lástima- No quería salir de la habitación porque su adorado Blaise podría ver el furúnculo que tenía en lugar de rostro. Claro que tuvo que retirarlo cuando faltó tres días consecutivos a clases y los maestros comenzaron a preocuparse.- Dijo Karmilla encogiéndose de hombros.

-Vaya, y yo que te creí una persona confiable Zabini.-Dijo Morgan mirándolo con cierto respeto.

-No te preocupes, si no me haces daño, no te haré daño tampoco.-Dijo él como si se tratara de cualquier cosa.

-En fin, será mejor que vayamos a la sala común a ver que nuevos letreros han puesto en el tablón de anuncios, ya me muero por ir a Hogsmeade. Y los tres se levantaron en dirección a la ya mencionada Sala Común.

Cuando ya iban entrando Morgan le preguntó a Blaise:

-¿Hogsmeade…? ¿Los dejan salir allá?

-Ah sí pero necesitas un permiso… supongo que lo tienes, es divertido pero después de ir un par de veces ya no hay mucho que ver.

-Bueno, nunca he ido así que tal vez el entretenimiento me dure un poco mas que a ti y eso ya es ganancia ¿no?-Dijo Morgan a la vez que Karmilla llegaba casi dando saltitos en dirección a ellos.

-¿Por qué tan feliz?-Le preguntó Blaise confuso.

-Pues…. Por esto:- Y levanto un trozo de pergamino violeta con letras amarillo mostaza que lograban el contraste mas feo que Morgan hubiera visto jamás.

-Blaise lo tomó con cuidado a la vez que Karmilla se dejaba caer pesadamente en el sillón.

-¿Bueno y qué tiene de emocionante?-Le dijo a Karmilla mientras le pasaba el pergamino a Morgan.

Se busca mochila color marrón

Con el escudo de Gryffindor al frente

Si tienes datos favor de dejar el objeto

con la profesora McGonagall

o con Neville Longbottom

GRACIAS

-Y… ¿Qué hay de interesante en eso?-preguntó Morgan que en realidad no entendía.

-Sí… ¿qué es lo que tiene?-Reafirmó Blaise mirando a Karmilla que tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Tiene que yo fui quien escondió la mochila y…-Se aclaró la garganta regodeándose.- Dentro había un pergamino con la contraseña de Gryffindor.- Dijo en voz baja y con brillo en los ojos.

- ¿Es en serio Whaley?- le dijo Morgan algo dubitativa.

-Debe ser una de sus bromas de siempre… y aparte de todo ¿quién sería tan estúpido como para perder su mochila el primer día de clases?

-Creo que lo dice por aquí- le respondió Karmilla tajante

-¿Y es cierto que había una contraseña en todo caso?-añadió Blaise.

-En caso de que la hubiera no te la daría Zabini- le dijo Karmilla echando chispas por los ojos.

-¿Aquí alguien ha mencionado que la quiero?- Le respondió Blaise sentándose de forma retadora.

-Es obvio que la quieres, siempre te aprovechas de los demás- Dijo Karmilla sentándose frente a él con la boca contraída. Morgan se sintió muy incómoda con la situación y decidió marcharse sigilosamente mientras ellos no vieran nada. Salió de las mazmorras rápidamente y subió las escaleras de mármol; comenzaría a inspeccionar el castillo en horas de descanso para no terminar perdida en el próximo intento e llegar a clases. Subió todo lo que pudo hasta que dio con un tapiz en el que un león correteaba a tres gnomos con un gesto de asustados realmente falso, una ráfaga de viento que entró por un ventanal movió la tela y Morgan pudo ver que detrás había un hueco.

Miró a ambos lados y tomando su varita la encendió y entró en aquel agujero que resultó ser el primer descanso de una escalerilla en caracol de madera bastante más alta de lo normal. Morgan subió un poco a tientas por la débil luz de la varita y llegó al final hacia lo que parecía otro tapiz, lo descubrió con cuidado tratando de ver hacia fuera y notó que no había nadie. Fue a dar a un amplio y largísimo pasillo de techo muy alto con vitrales, daban una sensación muy curiosa al ver tantos colores por el piso y desparramados por las paredes. Caminó en dirección a uno y lo abrió, al ver hacia abajo quedó completamente maravillada, desde ahí se veían los terrenos de Hogwarts en toda su extensión, aguzó la vista para poder ver mejor la orilla opuesta del lago y pudo notar que en el otro extremo el agua se adentraba en lo que parecía ser el bosque, siguió mirando alrededor y notó que siguiendo un poco los árboles ralos en esa zona había una formación de piedras, —Bueno—­ Se dijo-Creo que tendré que tomarme un tiempo para recorrer esto completamente. –Pensó mientras cerraba de nuevo el vitral y escuchó pisadas firmes acercándose. Se dio la vuelta para seguir explorando y, cuando seguía por el pasillo se encontró de frente con el profesor Sickert.

-Buenas tardes –Saludó el profesor cortésmente, y cuando bajó la mirada Morgan notó que su rostro le parecía extrañamente familiar.

-Buenas tardes- Contestó Morgan y siguió caminando mientras trataba de recordar de dónde conocía al profesor. Y de repente sintió como si alguien hubiera abierto una ventana en su cerebro; ¡Claro! ¿Cómo era posible que no recordara? Entonces dentro de su cabeza comenzó una sucesión casi interminable de rostros de personas que tuvo que saludar durante la reunión del verano. No, no era posible; sabía por muchas personas que Dumbledore era un director negligente.

Pero, ¿admitir a un mortífago dentro del profesorado de Hogwarts? Ahora estaba completamente convencida de que el anciano estaba mal de la cabeza. Y siguió pensando sobre el tema mientras bajaba las escaleras, un mortífago en Hogwarts abría infinidad de posibilidades… ¿Un mortífago enseñando… Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras? Eso definitivamente no tenía mucha congruencia… a menos que… ¡Tal vez fuera un espía de Voldemort! Y qué mejor lugar que Hogwarts. En cuanto pudiera se pondría en contacto con su padre aunque las lechuzas no eran un buen medio. Tal vez podría comunicarse a través de la red Flu, aunque…¡Qué boba! Obviamente su padre ya sabía sobre eso. ¿Por qué no le habría dicho? Y las ideas comenzaron a bullir en su mente. Un mortífago en Hogwarts, miembros de la Orden del Fénix en el mismo lugar, seguramente era algo muy delicado. Y tal vez el señor Oscuro hubiese pensado que una chiquilla podría echarlo todo a perder. Era algo indignante pero tendría que hablar con su padre al respecto. O tal vez… Draco Malfoy supiera algo.

Trató de localizarse en su mapa mental del castillo y bajó a todo correr por pasillos y escaleras, al llegar a lo que ella pensó que era el tercer piso se sintió perdida. No reconocía aquel pasillo, fue de un extremo a otro pensando en dónde estaría metido Malfoy a ésa hora, al llegar al final se topó con otras escaleras ascendentes, regresó por el pasillo y seguía pensando en cómo lo abordaría. ¿Qué tal si él no sabía nada y lo echaba todo a perder? Llegó al extremo opuesto del pasillo y reconoció las escaleras por donde había llegado ¿Qué demonios, dónde estaba la salida? Bueno, continuó pensando, tal vez tenga que ir por esas escaleras hacia arriba de nuevo y ver si por ahí puedo pasa… Se detuvo en seco, en medio del pasillo había una puerta que no había visto en sus idas y venidas. Bueno tal vez ésta sea una salida. Se adelantó hacia la puerta y la abrió. Cuando pudo ver dentro se quedó con la boca abierta. Está bien, éste lugar comienza a darme escalofríos. Justo frente a ella, estaba el rey de roma, Draco Malfoy.

-¿¡Qué rayos pasa aquí!?- Le espetó entre sorprendido y enojado.

-¿Cómo que qué pasa aquí?- Respondió Morgan extrañada dando un paso hacia atrás. –Yo sólo abrí la puerta y aquí estabas. Él la miró extrañado y se acercó.

-Hace diez segundos estaba caminando por un pasillo, y de repente, como si hubiese tocado un traslador, ¡De repente estoy aquí!. –Le dijo mientras su rostro comenzaba a tornarse rosado.

-¡Yo no hice nada, no me culpes a mí! Yo sólo… -Sólo estabas pensando en él ¿o no? Susurró una vocecita en el fondo de su cabeza. Morgan frunció el seño algo asustada. No estaba tan entrenada en encantamientos convocadores como para haber atraído a alguien creando una puerta de pasada.

-Hay algo raro con éste lugar. Yo sólo estaba perdida y estaba pensando en dónde estarías porque te quería decir algo, y caminé por el pasillo de ahí fuera-Señaló con el pulgar sobre su hombro- Y abrí ésta puerta, y te encontré aquí. Eso es todo, no me grites como si te hubiera pegado una bofetada. –Le respondió afectada.

-Estás mal de la cabeza Le Fay, de todas formas, ¿qué querías?- Le dijo ya un poco calmado.

-¿Te has topado con el profesor Sickert?- Le dijo Morgan pensando en que si algo resultaba mal, un encantamiento desmemorizante podría con todo.

-Sí, ¿qué tiene él que ver con esto?- Le respondió Draco como tratando de esquivar el tema.

-¿No se te hace conocido? No sé si lo recuerdas de la fiesta del verano… ¿O solo estoy desvariando?- Preguntó Morgan en su tono mas detectivesco. Draco la miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¿Qué sabes acerca de esto?- Le preguntó después de un momento.

-¿Qué sabes tú?- Le regresó Morgan tratando de no arriesgar demasiado.

-Él es como tu padre y mi padre… creo. Espero no seas una boca-floja.

-Entonces, ¿no sabes nada más?- Le dijo Morgan suavizando el tono y soltando la varita por debajo de la túnica.

-No sé mas que tú, de eso puedes estar segura. Lo sé porque estaba pasando anoche por las mazmorras y me lo topé, llevaba la varita en alto para dar algo de luz y al estar levantando la mano, la manga se le bajó y vi la Marca.

-Vaya, bueno, lamento haberte asustado, pero de verdad que no sé qué demonios pasó, yo tan solo estaba tratando de buscarte, no usé ningún encantamiento convocador ni nada, en realidad esto me extraña mas a mi que a ti. Para arreglar esto, ¿sabes si en la biblioteca tienen planos del castillo? Porque dirás que estoy loca, pero podría apostar mil galeones a que ésta puerta no estaba aquí cuando pasé, ¡Y pasé dos veces!

Draco la miraba con una sonrisa disimulada.

-Pobrecilla, primer semana en Hogwarts, tal vez debería ser un poco más cortés. ¿Quieres que te ayude a llegar a la biblioteca? –Le preguntó burlón. Morgan frunció la boca.

-Gracias, pero yo puedo llegar sola –Dijo con su voz mas firme.

-Autosuficiencia ante todo. Está bien, pero si te sientes perdida…¡Piensa en mí!- Se burló Draco mientras se reía y salía de la habitación.

-Sabandija… no sabes con quién te metes… -Murmuró Morgan mientras ella misma también salía. Al salir le dijo:

-¡Ni una palabra Malfoy!

-Ni una palabra Morgan.

Y ella siguió caminando cuando lo volvió a escuchar entre risitas.

-¿Y ahora de qué te ríes?- Le dijo Morgan comenzando a molestarse.

-Bueno, es que para ir a la biblioteca es por aquí. –Dijo señalando las escaleras por donde él ya se disponía a ir.

-Tal vez no vaya a la biblioteca, gracias.- Dijo Morgan iracunda. Y caminó en sentido opuesto, aunque cuando Draco se perdió de vista se encaminó por dónde él había dicho. Y tragándose su orgullo lo siguió sin ser vista hasta llegar a un tramo conocido. De ahí dio mil vueltas pasando por lugares que apenas reconocía como el camino hacia la biblioteca. Entró a un corredor por dónde no sabía por donde seguir, y caminó derecho y dio mas vueltas. Cuando ya sentía que había caminado demasiado reconoció un cuadro de un hada que con risitas bobas le dijo:

-¿Quieres un mapa?

Morgan siguió su camino sin alterarse y finalmente se encontró con la puerta de la biblioteca. Entró y se acercó a la bibliotecaria, una mujer con aspecto de buitre que acomodaba una estantería parada sobre una escalera de madera que se veía muy endeble. Se acercó despacio para no desconcentrarla y le dijo en su tono mas amable:

-¿Disculpe, hay planos del castillo aquí?

La bibliotecaria la miró molesta, mientras hacía equilibrio con una pila de libros en los brazos.

-¿Qué no puedes buscar por ti misma niña?- Y volvió a su trabajo mientras Morgan le dedicaba una mirada fulminante.

Cuando dio la vuelta a la estantería la miró entre los libros del lado opuesto y susurró entre ellos apuntando a la escalerilla endeble:

-Wingardium Leviosa…- La escalerilla se levantó ligeramente haciendo perder el equilibrio a la bibliotecaria que fue a dar al piso con todos los libros encima. Una chica de cabello esponjado que Morgan reconoció como Hermione Granger se acercó corriendo a la bibliotecaria.

-¡Madame Pince! ¿Se encuentra bien?- Dijo alarmada, la mujer se levantó trabajosamente y le respondió.

-Sí, sí querida, tan solo perdí el equilibrio…

Morgan dejó de mirar entre los libros y siguió caminando, recordando que iba a buscar los planos y tratando de no reírse fuerte.

Fue hacia las fichas bibliográficas y cuando iba caminando se encontró de nuevo con Draco.

-¿Así que no venías a la biblioteca?

Morgan lo miró con ganas de fulminarlo pero respondió tranquilamente:

-Vine por unos libros solamente.

-Entonces, ¿ya no quieres éstos?- Le dijo Draco blandiendo un rollo largo de pergamino de los cuatro que sostenía entre los brazos.

-¿Y qué se supone que son "ésos"?-Le preguntó Morgan haciéndose la indiferente mientras fingía interés por un libro grueso forrado en piel verde que acababa de sacar de la estantería.

-Pues resulta, que "éstos" son los planos de Hogwarts, claro una copia porque los otros son demasiado valiosos para que los estudiantes los manoseen.- Respondió poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras decía la última frase con sorna.

-¿Y los vas a utilizar?-Le preguntó Morgan cerrando el libro con fuerza y poniéndolo de vuelta en la estantería.

-Iba a llevarlos a las Sala Común…-

-Te pregunté si los ibas a utilizar, no a dónde te los ibas a llevar- Le interrumpió Morgan comenzando a molestarse.

-Déjame terminar por favor. –Dijo Draco poniendo cara de afectado. –Iba a llevarlos a la Sala Común para dártelos. Morgan sintió que la cara le comenzaba a arder de vergüenza y murmuró:

-Gracias.

-No deberías ponerte tan a la defensiva ¿sabes? Uno que trata de ayudar, y le responden tan mal…-Dijo con falso sentimiento. Morgan trató de ignorar lo último y le dijo:

-Bueno, te lo agradezco mucho, tal vez pueda checarlos aquí mismo y regresárselos a Madame Pince. Draco se rió.

-Bueno, eso tendrá que ser después, ¿No la viste caer?-Volvió a reír- Bueno creo que es mas probable que la hayas escuchado caer…-Continuó hablando mientras reía- La vi salir acompañada de la sangre-sucia con lágrimas en los ojos cojeando.

-¿De verdad?- Se sorprendió Morgan riéndose también. –Yo la tiré…

-¿Qué tu qué…?-Le dijo Draco sorprendido. –Pensé que eras más… pasiva.

-Fue su culpa, no debió hablarme así. Llegué, me acerqué a ella y me dijo: "¿Qué no puedes buscar por ti misma niña?" –Dijo Morgan burlándose.-Entonces, se lo ganó.

-Bienvenida a Hogwarts. –Le dijo Draco. –Comencemos con eso de los planos o no vamos a terminar nunca. Morgan se encogió de hombros y lo siguió hacia unas mesas cercanas. Extendieron el plano sostuvieron las orillas que se enroscaban con sendos libros que tomaron al azar de las estanterías.

-Bueno, debo ser franca, aunque creo que ya lo habrás notado. No les veo ni pies ni cabeza a éstos planos, con trabajos sé llegar a la Sala Común así que te ayudaré si puedo pero no prometo nada.

-Está bien- Dijo Draco mientras lucía una sonrisa ladeada. Morgan se puso a buscar el tercer piso en los cuatro pergaminos y al encontrarlo lo puso sobre la mesa.

-Bueno creo que aquí está el tercer piso, pero no logro localizar ése corredor.- Dijo Morgan mientras miraba los planos de arriba abajo.

-Es éste- Señaló Draco, pero mira: no hay ninguna puerta a todo lo largo, solamente las escaleras de los extremos. Comienzo a dudar de mi propia cordura, lamento haberte llamado loca, pero creo que hay algo mal aquí.

-Sí, ya lo creo- Susurró Morgan mientras se concentraba tratando de memorizar los pasillos entintados para no perderse de nuevo.

-¿Morgan, me estás escuchando?- Preguntó Draco mientras alejaba el rostro del pergamino mientras Morgan seguía concentrada en el mismo.

-Sí, qué raro que no aparezca ¿verdad? – Draco no pudo evitar reírse y le toco el hombro para sacarla de su ensimismamiento.

-Morgan, te decía que no hay nada.

-No lo creo, mira… -Morgan sacó la varita y susurró:

-Muéstrate…-Como si estuviese absorbiendo la tinta desde la mesa, en los planos se comenzó a dibujar una habitación en ése pasillo, y no sólo eso, en algunos puntos del plano se dibujaron pasillos y escalerillas. Morgan reconoció uno como el que había tomado al meterse tras el tapiz.

-Vaya…-Murmuró Draco- Creo que esos son los pasadizos secretos. En realidad no sé como no los noté. La mayoría de los estudiantes que llevamos algún tiempo solemos utilizarlos.- Y apuntó en el punto donde había aparecido la habitación- ¿Ya leíste esto?- Morgan volteó.

-¿Qué cosa?- Y al ver donde Draco señalaba leyó: "El Cuarto de los Menesteres". En el cerebro de Morgan comenzó a tejerse algo, necesitaba ver a Draco, y al pensarlo tanto y pasar por ahí… apareció él.

-Crees que…-Dijo Morgan en voz baja sin completar la frase.

-Creo que sí. – Respondió Draco con suspicacia.

-Déjame terminar, por simple deducción… el cuarto de los menesteres; yo te necesitaba ver… y ¡PUM! Sale Draco de la nada y apareces ahí. ¿Crees que aparezca cualquier cosa?

-Habrá que ver eso, pero bueno, será mejor que dejemos éstos donde estaban y que quites el hechizo.- Dijo Draco comenzando a enrollar los demás.

-No, espera, antes de buscarte estaba caminando por ahí y me asomé en la ventana. ¿El lago está incluido en los planos de los terrenos?-Preguntó Morgan impaciente por saber si había algo donde vio la formación de piedras.

-Déjame ver…-Draco desenrolló trabajosamente el pergamino que marcaba los terrenos.

Morgan trató de recordar hacia donde estaba el sol cuando abrió la ventana. Izquierda, entonces lo que vi estaba en el noreste…-Pensó.

-Déjame ver… Mira aquí, ¿habías visto esto antes? Le mostró una pequeña arteria que parecía fluir hacia el lago y que comenzaba cerca de una formación rocosa.

-No he pasado mucho tiempo en el lago, mucho menos por ahí. Eso está algo alejado del castillo. Pero no ha de ser nada, te digo que mejor vayamos a guardar esto.

-Sí claro.- Y ella comenzó a enrollar los pergaminos también, aunque no dejaba de pensar que había algo extraño en esa entrada. Draco tomó los pergaminos y se los llevó a guardar. Mientras tanto ella comenzó a buscar el libro que le había escuchado mencionar a Weasley el día que llegó al castillo; Historia de Hogwarts, ¿dónde estaría…? Finalmente encontró algunos libros en un estante que decía "Educación en gran Bretaña e Irlanda." Draco llegó en ese momento y le dijo:

-Bueno, creo que te va a gustar ser un ratón de biblioteca más, ya me voy. Nos vemos luego.

-Sí claro, nos vemos luego.-Le contestó Morgan automáticamente. Se agachó y al fin pudo encontrar el tomo, era un libro grande y pesado lo tomó y trató de meterlo en su mochila pero no pudo, se lo llevó debajo del brazo y sus dedos apenas alcanzaban a sostener el ancho del tomo. Caminó hacia la Sala Común tratando de pensar si de verdad habría algo en esa entrada o era solo su curiosidad. Al entrar en la Sala Común vio a Blaise apoltronado en una butaca en una esquina con las narices en medio de un libro, volteo hacia todos lados buscando a Karmilla pero no la encontró. Decidió ir a la habitación de las chicas a dejar su mochila para poder comenzar a leer Historia de Hogwarts de una vez.

Bajó las estrechas escaleras de piedra y cuando se acercaba a la puerta vio a Karmilla sentada en el descanso con la cabeza entre las rodillas.

-Ehm… Karmilla, ¿qué pasa?-Le preguntó Morgan, no tan interesada en saber qué era lo que le pasaba a Karmilla sino en pasar.

-¡Nada que te importe Le Fay!-Le espetó bruscamente mientras se hacía a un lado hecha una furia.

-Bueno en realidad no me importa- Dijo Morgan mientras abría la puerta de 5to grado.

-¡Es ése Zabini! ¡Es tan idiota..! –Dijo Karmilla entre sollozos. Morgan se detuvo, en realidad no le interesaba lo que Karmilla tuviera para decir, pero ésta parecía querer decir lo que le pasaba.

-¿Qué sucede?- Le dijo haciéndole señas de que entrara en la habitación.

-Estuvimos discutiendo por lo de la mochila del gusarajo de Longbottom-Dijo con la voz entrecortada mientras hipaba un poco- Yo le dije que iba a usar la contraseña para entrar en la Sala Común de Gryffindor y echarles una maldición a todos, y me dijo que… ¿Por qué te estoy contando todo esto?

-No lo sé, comenzaste a hablar.- Dijo Morgan aburrida

-¡Pues no voy a hablar más, tu también eres una idiota!- Dijo mientras se encerraba en el baño.

-Lo que tú digas… -Susurró Morgan indiferente. Dejó su mochila sobre la cama y subió a la Sala Común para comenzar a leer Historia de Hogwarts.

Se sentó en el piso a un lado de la chimenea apagada y abrió el libro colocándolo sobre sus rodillas y comenzó a hojearlo. En el instante en el que pasaba el dedo por el índice un grupo de niños de primero entró corriendo haciendo mucho ruido y se instalaron en el sofá a un lado de Morgan haciendo mucho escándalo. Se resignó y se acercó a Zabini que estaba a punto de tirar su libro, estaba profundamente dormido. Morgan le quitó el libro de las manos y lo puso en una mesa cercana, uno de los niños que acababan de entrar pasó corriendo y se tropezó con los pies extendidos de Blaise lo que lo hizo despertar y soltar una maldición.

-Buenos días también…-Le dijo Morgan, Blaise se frotó los ojos y se incorporó.

-¿Dónde está mi libro?-Masculló.

-Lo puse en la mesa, estabas a punto de tirarlo- Los niños de primero seguían haciendo escándalo, al parecer estaban jugando a la papa caliente con una bomba apestosa.

-Me pregunto por qué ésos no se pierden en el bosque…-Dijo Blaise mientras tomaba el libro y metía un separador en él. En ése momento la bomba apestosa le dio a un lado de la cabeza. Blaise levantó la cabeza con los ojos echando chispas, Morgan mejor se hizo a un lado. En ese instante Blaise vociferó:

-¿¡Pero es que no tienen nada mejor que hacer!?- Se acercó amenazadoramente al chico al que se le había escapado.-…¿Por qué no subes a un árbol, te envuelves en un capullito y…¡MADURAS!?- En ese momento le apuntó con la varita y un rayo blanco salió de su punta. El chiquillo asombrado vio como su cabello crecía rápidamente, y en el siguiente instante se llenaba de arrugas y encanecía. Se dirigió a Blaise con miedo y le dijo:

-No fui yo…-Pero se interrumpió al ver que todos sus dientes se estaban cayendo. Sus compañeros se desternillaban de risa y uno de ellos recogió los dientes y los lanzó al aire. El chiquillo salió corriendo de la sala común y Blaise miró a Morgan con las mandíbulas apretadas.

-Esos piojosos… no entienden hasta que…- Suspiró y puso una cara de tranquilidad como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Ya sé a qué se refería Karmilla cuando dijo que no eras lo que parecías.

-Ni me hables de ella… por cierto, ¿dónde se ha metido? ¿La has visto?-Le preguntó.

-Estaba en la habitación de las chicas, te recomiendo que hables con ella en unas, dos horas tal vez. Estaba muy irritada.

-Es lo mismo. ¿Ya viste el tabloide de anuncios? Ya han pegado las fechas para las pruebas de quidditch. ¿Te interesaba eso no?-Morgan estaba impresionada por la capacidad de Blaise de cambiar de tema como si nada.

-Sí estaba interesada, ¿qué puestos hay libres?

-En realidad no le puse mucha atención, pero ahí sigue. –Le señaló el tabloide.-No sé si entrar al equipo éste año, la verdad es que el quidditch nunca me ha llamado la atención demasiado, pero al mismo tiempo, como no logro que promuevan las carreras no queda mucho que hacer por aquí.

Morgan se acercó y buscó la nota.

Pruebas para el equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin:

Viernes 6 de Septiembre

5:00 p.m.

2 puestos de Cazador

(Estudiantes de 2do grado en adelante.)

-Viernes por la tarde, espero que no nos pongan demasiados deberes. ¿Quién es el capitán?- Preguntó Morgan. –Tal vez debería hablar con él o ella primero.

-Bueno, para empezar, creo que de momento no hay chicas en el equipo, y creo que es Flint, no espera… Blaise salió el año pasado; supongo que nombrarán un capitán también. –Sacó una bolsita de grageas de todos los sabores- ¿Gustas?

-Ahm, sí gracias –Tomó una color amarillo con motitas anaranjadas.

-Apostaría cualquier cosa a que el capitán será Malfoy, aunque es el peor jugador siempre se sale con la suya.- Cuando terminó de decir esto aventó al aire una gragea y la atrapó con la boca abierta.

-Apostaría a que sí Zabini- Dijo una voz detrás de ellos. Morgan volteó y ahí estaba de nuevo Draco. –Pero no agregaría tu comentario final, soy mejor jugador que tu, y eso lo sabes. Blaise le respondió sin alterarse:

-Eso hay que verlo, iré el viernes por la tarde, ¿Gustas?-Y con una sonrisa fresca le ofreció de las grageas.

-No, muchas gracias- Dijo Draco y se dio media vuelta.

Morgan se quedó mirándolos extrañada.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Le preguntó a Blaise que seguía viendo el tabloide de anuncios como si nada.

-Un busca pleitos que venía por su dosis diaria, nada importante. ¿Has visto nuestro horario? Qué mal que no tendremos defensa hasta el jueves. ¿Quieres otra?- Le ofreció la bolsa de grageas, Morgan se negó y se fue preguntándose qué pasaba entre aquellos dos.

El jueves por la mañana llegó, Morgan se despertó desganada, recorrió las cortinas de su cama y vio el dormitorio en penumbra, nadie se había levantado aún. Bostezo abriendo enormemente la boca y fue hacia el baño, se duchó y cuando salió se encontró con Pansy y Karmilla que esperaban a que saliera. La primera estaba recargada en la pared con los ojos entrecerrados y la segunda estaba encogida en el piso al lado de Pansy con la almohada abrazada.

-Buenos días a todas.-Dijo Morgan desganada mientras abría la cortina de cabello que no la dejaba ver.

-Sí buenos- Dijo Pansy mientras entraba al baño. –Lo mismo digo- Dijo Karmilla mientras se incorporaba. Aventó la almohada a su cama y siguió su trayectoria hundiéndose de nuevo en las sábanas. Estaba haciendo mucho frío, y Morgan comenzó a secar su cabello con la varita. Bostezó de nuevo y miró su horario. DCLAO a primera hora, finalmente pensó. Tomó sus libros para las asignaturas de aquel día y subió lentamente a la Sala común mientras se ponía la túnica derecha. Recordó que el día anterior había dejado su trabajo de astronomía sobre la mesilla de la sala común y fue a recogerlo. Cuando se iba acercando logró enfocar en la penumbra una figura tomaba papeles de la misma mesa.

-Buenos días Morgan- La saludó. Ella entornó los ojos y vio a Draco pasándose las manos por el cabello mojado.

-Ahm, buenos días, pensé que te levantabas más tarde. –Dijo Morgan apenas consciente de lo que estaba diciendo.

-No, olvidé mi trabajo de McGonagall, ya sabes cómo es y como no lo terminé anoche… ¿Ya te vas a desayunar? –Le preguntó mientras trataba de reprimir un bostezo.

-Creo… te veo en el Gran Comedor. –Le dijo mientras ordenaba sus pergaminos.

-Espera, voy contigo, tengo que darle los toques finales a esto… y puede que me ayudes. ¿Verdad? –Agregó al ver la cara de Morgan de "¿Crees que te voy a ayudar?".

-Sí claro, pero apúrate que tengo hambre.

-Yo ya estoy, vamos. –Fueron caminando por las mazmorras, el olor a humedad se había acentuado con las lluvias de la semana, y se formaba un charco frente a un tapiz. A algunos estudiantes les había dado por mojarse los zapatos y resbalar por todo el pasillo, lo cual por supuesto a Filch, el conserje, no le había hecho ni pizca de gracia. Lo saltaron y siguieron caminando, los retratos en las paredes seguían dormitando, había uno especialmente grande donde un vampiro con gorro de dormir roncaba fuertemente; al pasar draco le dio una sacudida al marco y el vampiro lo miró molesto y le mostró los colmillos de la forma mas amenazante posible, aunque con el gorro de dormir el efecto se perdía. Draco solo murmuró:

-Sí claro, oye Morgan, ¿irás mañana a las pruebas para el equipo?

-Sí eso creo, ¿crees que vaya mucha gente? No sé si tendré mucha oportunidad de quedar en el equipo. Francamente, hace tiempo que no subo a una escoba.

-Nunca te he visto volar, así que no te puedo decir nada, y si va a ir mucha gente, creo que sí.

-¿Sabes quién es el capitán? No sé si tengo que anotarme en una lista o algo, ¿o sólo me presento?- Draco se rió un poco.

-El capitán, bueno, lo tienes a un lado. Y no hay listas, tan sólo preséntate.

-¡Vaya!, así que desayunaré con el capitán del equipo de Slytherin, me pregunto si Pansy no se pondrá celosa…-Añadió Morgan con malicia.

-¡Pansy! Qué cosas dices. Pansy, no. –Se rió- No es lo mío.

-¿Qué es lo tuyo?-Morgan se rió.

-Lo mío… Lo mío ¿qué es lo tuyo?-Respondió Draco mientras se reía un poco.

-Mmm, cuando lo vea, te lo digo. De momento lo mío son unos waffles, una mermelada de zarzamora y…algo dulce.- Draco se rió- Tal vez haya waffles- Dijo.

Después del desayuno (donde no hubo waffles) el gran Comedor se comenzó a llenar de gente, Pansy se unió a la conversación y fueron hacia el corredor del quinto piso donde estaba el aula de DCLAO. El profesor Sickert los recibió en la puerta arrugando un poco la frente pero sonriendo mientras todos entraban. Después de un rato se sentó tras el escritorio y comenzó a pasar lista; cuando hubo terminado se levantó y se sentó sobre el escritorio de cara a la clase para sorpresa de todos.

-Buenos días, esperemos que lleguen todos (miró su reloj de pulsera) mientras Crabbe llegaba perezosamente arrastrando los pies y la mochila. Se sentó y se rascó la cabeza. Cuando hubo terminado el profesor Sickert suspiró y comenzó a hablar.

-Como les decía, buenos días clase, soy el profesor Rudyard Sickert como muchos ya sabrán y para los que no lo sepan. Éste curso comenzaremos a aprender de verdad sobre contra-maldiciones, y claro maldiciones. Tengo entendido que el curso pasado su experiencia con el profesor no fue muy grata y los adentró en ésta materia sin preparación. Así que, lo que haremos éste primer mes será la preparación mental para el uso de contra-maldiciones. Porque cuando hablamos de esto no es como cualquier piltrafa de hechizo común, generalmente éstas se usan para dañar y se necesita una preparación superior para poder enfrentarse, o realizar; cualquiera que sea el caso una maldición. Morgan lo miró atónita. ¿Defensa contra las artes oscuras o, artes oscuras? Estaba segura de que en Hogwarts no las enseñaban, definitivamente estaba segura. La Marca apareció en su mente; claro eso lo explicaba todo. Sonrió ligeramente y escuchó con atención.- El profesor continuó:

-Si yo les estuviera lanzando una maldición, ¿alguno de ustedes sabe que es lo que estaría haciendo?- Morgan dudó un poco pero alzó la mano.

-Se necesita contacto visual permanente, una idea fija de daño, y repetir las palabras mentalmente, a diferencia de los hechizos comunes.- Miró al profesor con un toque de aburrimiento, esperaba una clase mejor.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Le preguntó mientras se acercaba a su mesa.

-Morgan Le Fay, señor. –Dijo Morgan secamente.

-Bien Morgan, quiero que abras tu libro en la página 103 y señales cualquiera de las maldiciones de ésa lista.- Morgan abrió su libro y escogió una al azar pasando el índice por la página.- _Fervet irato superbo _señor.

-¡Puuf! Una "emocional", la maldición de la ira, lo que ésta podría causar es que yo arremetiera contra ustedes en un arranque de furia, sin mayor explicación; veamos. Levántate por favor.- Morgan dudó un poco, si aquel tipo se atrevía a lanzarle una maldición…

-Párate frente a mí. – Morgan echó su silla hacia atrás y se levantó extrañada, si la tomaba de conejillo de indias…-Concéntrate. Ahora trata de maldecirme.- El profesor tomó el señalador de la pizarra.

La clase entera comenzó a murmurar, no era para menos. Maldiciones en Hogwarts, puestas en práctica por alumnos. Morgan lo miró como si estuviera bromeando, tomó su varita pero antes de hacer nada dijo:

-Profesor, ¿es en serio?- Preguntó algo preocupada ante la expresión de total tranquilidad del Sickert.

-Vamos, tu mejor intento.- Morgan seguía dudando, pero levantó su varita con determinación. –Bien… -Morgan lo miró fijamente y pensó como si lo odiara. Pensó en la Orden del Fénix, su madre… ése día. Las palabras pasaban una y otra vez por su mente. Miraba fijamente al profesor. Se concentraba en cada sílaba de las palabras, letra por letra. Miró al profesor Sickert, su rostro estaba tornándose rojo, los tendones de su cuello se marcaban y una vena palpitante apareció en su frente. Ella seguía concentrada en las palabras, una y otra vez hasta que toda la clase pudo escucharlas claramente. Se escuchó el crujir de la madera al romperse. Morgan se interrumpió y guardó silencio inmediatamente, el señalador de la pizarra se había partido en dos entre las manos del profesor.

-¡Vaya señorita Le Fay!, no logró dominarme completamente pero, muy buen intento, muy bueno. Siéntese por favor.-Morgan lo miró confusa, la clase entera se quedó paralizada al verla caminar, Millicent Bulstrode, que estaba sentada a su lado alejó su silla de ella.

-Lo que acaban de ver, es una maldición incompleta. –Tomó aire y prosiguió- Para que yo haya evitado ponerme fúrico con todos ustedes, necesito tener consciencia sobre mis emociones. Casi siempre las maldiciones que tratan de dominar sobre una persona nos envuelven en ése sentir irracional. Lo primero para evitar una es tener conciencia sobre lo que sentimos en un momento y notar que el cambio de nuestra emoción es irracional. Necesitamos control sobre nosotros mismos. Éste es un nivel nuevo para muchos de ustedes, magia sin vocalización. Las palabras como sabrán dan potencia y dirección a la magia. Al realizar una maldición se necesita concentración total y visualizar la energía que pondrían en su voz solo dentro de su cabeza; y enviar ésa energía hacia el objeto a maldecir. Pero el Profesor Flitwick se encargará de eso, nosotros veremos específicamente maldiciones y contra-maldiciones. Por favor abran sus libros en la página 103, escojan tres al azar y busquen las contra-maldiciones, sus efectos y cómo evitarlos. La campana sonó en ése instante, comenzó el movimiento de las sillas y las mochilas moviéndose. El profesor alzó la voz para ser escuchado.

– ¡Trabajen sobre eso para la próxima clase!

Morgan tomó su mochila y salió al corredor, tal vez era solo su imaginación pero sus compañeros evitaban verla y nadie se le acercaba. Al subir las escaleras para ir al aula de Adivinación Blaise se acercó a ella.

-Le Fay… juro que trataré no hacerte enojar nunca.- Le dijo con una media sonrisa.

-Cállate Zabini, ahora todos me mirarán como bicho raro. En realidad no me molesta tanto que se alejen de mí. Pero comienza a ser molesto.

-Lo siento no trataba de molestar, pero eso fue algo extraño, pensé que te quería ridiculizar. Nadie por aquí puede hacer hechizos sin vocalizar aún ¿sabes?.

-En Beauxbatons ya habíamos comenzado un poco con eso, no es nada de qué maravillarse.-Dijo Morgan un poco irritada.

-En fin, nos acercamos a la peor clase, eso si dejamos a un lado Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas; ya verás. Es una ofensa. Oye, con lo de las pruebas para el equipo. ¿Te presentarás mañana?- Preguntó Blaise.

-Sí, en realidad me interesa bastante. Después de estar en el castillo ésta primera semana no se ha presentado nada que me llame mucho la atención. Tal vez el quidditch me sirva para divertirme un poco. Espero.

-Eh… trataré de no ser negativo. Pero ya sabes mi opinión respecto al equipo de Slytherin. Yo creo que es algo más cercano a la frustración ¿sabes? Desde que estoy aquí nunca nos hemos siquiera acercado a ganar la Copa. Y desde que entró Malfoy… Sin comentarios.

-Acabas de hacer un comentario de todas formas- Rió Morgan- ¿En verdad es tan malo para el quidditch? Bueno, a quién le pregunto. No sé por qué ustedes dos se tengan tanta tirria. Supongo que algún día lo sabré.- Le dijo Morgan mientras subían una extraña escalerilla plateada.

En cuanto Morgan metió la cabeza en lo que pensó era una nube de un desagradable perfume, comenzó a sentirse mareada y el estómago se le revolvió. La luz del aula era pobre y rojiza, todas las lamparillas estaban tapadas con mascadas rojas y las cortinas estaban corridas. Alguien a su lado se tropezó con un cojín de los tantos que estaban esparcidos por el suelo. Entonces entornó los ojos y pudo ver que solo había diminutas mesillas distribuidas trabajosamente por toda el aula. Detrás de una un poco mayor había una mujer estrafalaria con el cabello esponjado como un arbusto y unos enormes lentes. Su cuello estaba rodeado de innumerables collares de cuentas, y parecía que su encorvamiento se debía a ellos.

-Buenos días mis queridos niños- Dijo una voz tenue y que pretendía ser melodiosa, Morgan volteó la cabeza y notó que provenía de la extraña mujer. Se sentó en una de las mesillas del final con Blaise. –Muchas lunas han pasado desde nuestro último encuentro. –Se acercó a Draco y le susurró algo al oído. Después como despertando de su sopor alzó la voz al inicio de la oración. -¡Éste año, nos adentraremos en las brumosas regiones de la Aeromancia. El tiempo para predecir el futuro queridos míos!- Su voz se tornó casi un susurro al terminar.

-No como esos estúpidos muggles que tratan de predecir el tiempo- Escuchó decir a Pansy.

-Todos ustedes tendrán su ejemplar de Disipando las Nieblas del Futuro… en la página 24 comenzaremos a incursionar en ésta hermosa área de la adivinación.- Su voz se moduló de forma antinatural.

Por la cabeza de Morgan sólo pasó: Sí, muchas horas a la intemperie.

-¿Alguno de ustedes podría decirme de qué se trata éste rama tan delicada?- Morgan pensó que no se daría a notar de nuevo. Abrió su libro y se puso a leer sin comprender una palabra de lo que veía. Miraba de reojo a la profesora que avanzaba como en una nube entre las mesillas. El encanto se perdió cuando tropezó con la correa de la mochilla de Goyle que estaba tirada en el piso. Se acercó como acechando y se puso de espaldas a Morgan. -¿Ninguno?- Volteó momentáneamente a verlos a todos y sus ojos vidriosos aumentados por los lentes se posaron en la cabeza inclinada de Morgan. Quería que se la tragaran las páginas. Tenía que ser la nueva, claro.-¿Cuál es tu nombre querida?- Le dijo la profesora con una voz que vibraba un poco. Le sonrió ligeramente. Morgan levantó al cabeza con resignación y respondió por milésima vez en el día: -Morgan Le Fay profesora…- La profesora le posó dos dedos en la frente y Morgan no pudo evitar arrugar la nariz.

-¡Oh!- Exclamó la profesora, continuó con un susurro. Morgan tuvo que aguzar el oído para comprender bien.- Tu ojo interior bulle por salir a la luz, sí… pobrecilla. Mi niña…-Salió de su trance y siguió caminando entre las mesillas. Morgan se arrebujo en su túnica realmente molesta. Genial, ahora dos profesores habían logrado que la vieran como una loca. Y ésa mujer le daba escalofríos.

-¡La Aeromancia queridos! El arte de… -Blaise la interrumpió con voz monótona. –Profecías en las condiciones atmosféricas y los halos del Sol y la Luna.- La profesora dio un respingo y lo miró fríamente. Blaise siguió:

-¿Puedo salir un momento profesora Trelawney? El movimiento del Sol comienza a marearme. –Y Salió del aula sin dar tiempo a una respuesta. Se escucharon risitas entre los alumnos. La profesora Trelawney dio un respingo y dijo alterada:

-¡Diez puntos menos para…-Miró el escudo de la túnica de Millicent.- ¡Slytherin!

-Como les decía…-El misticismo de su voz desapareció. Morgan cruzó los brazos sobre el libro abierto y recargó la barbilla. Mirarla ir y venir ahora nerviosamente comenzaba a adormecerla. El perfume del aula tampoco ayudaba. Al voltear un poco hacia el extremo opuesto notó que Blaise había regresado. La profesora continuaba diciendo:

-Aunque no ayude mucho a nuestro ojo interno tendremos que hacer visitas esporádicas a los terrenos para poder desmitificar el futuro en las formas de las nubes, en la caída de la lluvia y el correr del viento. Los halos en el Sol y la Luna también son muy importantes, y su color y forma marcan acontecimientos extraordinarios. El rojo en la Luna acompañado por un halo blanquecino avisa sobre enfrentamientos donde se derramará sangre…- La profesora optaba por los datos más escandalosos. Morgan ladeó la cabeza tratando de no cerrar los ojos. Comenzó a tararear en voz muy baja una canción que no recordaba completa. La profesora prosiguió:

-En su libro hay una lista de las traducciones de las señales de los elementos del clima. El viernes por la noche habrá una lluvia, a las 10:23 aproximadamente. Los veré en la puerta de roble diez minutos antes. Traten de sacar a flote lo más que puedan su ojo interno. Al estar en contacto con las fuerzas de la naturaleza puede opacarse un poco su visión queridos niños. Mientras tanto, tomen la bola de cristal que ya saben utilizar y traten de descubrir las calamidades del clima para la próxima semana. Así podremos estudiar las variables sin opacar nuestra Visión.

Una campana sonó distante y Morgan abrió los ojos de par en par, anotó lo que tenía que hacer y metió sus cosas en la mochila. Bajó adormilada la escalerilla plateada y se dirigió a su próxima clase. En herbología estuvo tirando de las florcillas anaranjadas del asclepio que parecían ser de goma. Usaban tapabocas de algodón para cubrir ojos y nariz, el polen causaba tristeza; después de los primeros quince minutos Crabbe lloriqueaba en un rincón.

Morgan continuaba peleándose con las enredaderas, cuando lograba arrancar una flor el polen púrpura salía disparado y le manchaba la cara. Aún con los guantes de piel de dragón (que quedaron teñidos de un rojo intenso) las puntas de sus dedos tenían un tono anaranjado. Las flores se utilizaban como ingrediente para contrarrestar los efectos de algunos filtros de amor; la profesora decía que serían muy útiles a Madame Pomfrey durante Febrero. Después de la clase fue a dejar su mochila a la habitación y con mucha hambre, se dirigió al Gran Comedor. El día siguió con monotonía, Morgan se dedicó a hacer los deberes por la tarde, de los que Karmilla sacó provecho, y después de leer sin mucho entusiasmo durante unos minutos se fue a dormir.

Por la mañana se despertó con un poco de nerviosismo, por la tarde serían las pruebas para quedarse en el equipo de quidditch. Fue a desayunar sin mucho apetito acompañada por Pansy que al parecer ya había perdido el miedo posterior a la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Durante el desayuno se les unió Draco con Goyle que aún mostraba síntomas del polen, tenía los ojos muy enrojecidos y la nariz irritada. Comenzó a llegar el correo habitual; hasta el momento Morgan sólo había recibido el Profeta y una carta de Marguie. Tomó el Profeta como todas las mañanas y puso dos knuts en la bolsita de cuero del búho que lo entregó.

-Goyle, ya deja de aspirar así con la nariz, ¡Es asqueroso!- Refunfuñó Pansy cuando Goyle por enésima vez rehusaba utilizar pañuelos de papel.

-Tal vez para la próxima tengas mas cuidado, ¿has ido a la enfermería? Tal vez podrían darte algo para que te sintieras mejor.

-Es como edstar resdfriado…-Afirmó Goyle.

-Como sea…- Dijo Draco- Pansy ¿tienes el trabajo de Flitwick? Se me olvidó de nuevo, sólo ésta vez. Por favor. –Finalizó poniendo su mirada tierna mas falsa. –Morgan no pudo sino menear la cabeza y sonreír ligeramente.

-Te lo daré luego, no tenemos con él hasta después de mediodía.- Dijo Pansy con tono de adoración.

-Deberías esforzarte aunque fuese una vez Draco- Le dijo Morgan tras poner su copa de jugo de calabaza sobre la mesa. -Las cosas no se resuelv…- Morgan se interrumpió cuando tres lechuzas bajaron con un paquete que dejaron caer en medio de la mesa tirando su plato de cereal. Reconoció inmediatamente la firma y la forma del paquete. Lo tomó con manos ansiosas y salió tan rápido como pudo del Gran Comedor. Escuchó que alguien iba tras ella y se encaminó a las mazmorras. Se sentó en el piso húmedo y comenzó a desgarrar el papel que lo envolvía. Leyó la nota de su padre y la dejó caer sin darle mucha importancia. Cuando logró quitar todo el papel quedó fascinada. Tenía en las manos la Stormshot 0.1, recorrió el mango de ébano con dedos temblorosos. Un silbido de admiración la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Draco estaba en cuclillas frente a ella y ni siquiera lo había notado.

-¡Qué escoba! Podrás lucirte en las pruebas de ésta tarde. Stormshot 0.1…Yo compré una Nimbus 2.003 justo antes de que salieran éstas. Te envidio.

-Hasta había olvidado que necesitaría una escoba… de hecho ni siquiera traje la mía ahora que lo pienso. Pero ésta es mía, qué cosas digo…-Seguía maravillada y la levantó para verla desde cada ángulo.- Iré a guardarla, no puedo esperar a probarla por la tarde. Creo que no haré los deberes hasta mañana.

-Ya lo creo- Draco se levantó y le extendió la mano para ayudarla a incorporarse. –Te veo en las clases.

-Sí…-respondió Morgan, no sabía a qué había respondido, seguía admirando la escoba nueva.

Las clases se le pasaron como una eternidad, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, cruzaron el terreno embarrado que separaba el castillo del cerco que había construido el Semi-gigante, siguieron con los Mackled Malaclaws y no hubo muchas novedades. Sólo había que alimentarlos y ponerles repelentes. Los de Gryffindor la veían raro; Granger particularmente, y Weasley la saludó pero ella no sabía si contestarle o no el saludo después de todo lo que había escuchado de él. Lo que no le agradaba de aquella situación es que el chico seguía haciéndosele algo simpático. Le regresó el saludo entre dientes y siguió des-chizpurfilizando su crup. Después tuvieron encantamientos; Flitwick había comenzado a enseñarles los hechizos sin vocalización, para Morgan que ya los había estudiado el curso anterior fueron pan comido. Al final de la clase Flitwick les dio 20 puntos para Slytherin. Pero aún así no podía concentrarse como de costumbre, si removía el caldero en clase de Snape, repentinamente con los movimientos hipnóticos en círculos la cuchara se convertía en una escoba, Morgan sacudía la cabeza y las cosas se aclaraban un poco. Ya quería salir a probarla. Durante la clase de pociones Snape les explicó sobre las pociones utilizadas en San Mungo y les dio trabajo con una de las básicas. Una poción para quitar el dolor de cabeza, aunque a la mayoría se los causó mas que curarlo.

71


End file.
